Of Robots and Women
by Garunts
Summary: When Chell discovers that she is the last human on Earth, she goes back to the only one she can talk to. ChellDOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first try at a Portal fanfic, or any fanfic for that matter, so please, review and tell me what you think!

* * *

As Chell saw the old wheat field in the distance, she sighed. She still couldn't believe she was coming back, but what else could she do? She was all alone.

She walked through the field and knocked on the small shack`s door. The sound echoed through the elevator shaft and, for a few seconds, nothing happened. She was almost knocking again when a monitor came up from the ground, the Aperture Science logo stamped on it. It took but a moment for it to come to life, showing her archenemy`s face.

"Oh, it is you." The AI sounded genuinely surprised. "It is amazing how you managed to gain weight even in a wasteland. What do you want? To kill me? Again? I suppose you want cake. Have your small, uncomplex, overweight brain not understood yet? There is no cake. At least not for monsters. Like you, for example."

She let the AI rumble on for some time, but after a while it started to irritate the former test subject. She took a deep breath and made the oversized computer hear her voice for the first time.

"GLaDOS, shut up and listen!"

The robot froze in place, in shock.

"Oh... oh... _Oh... _So, what is so important that you decided to talk? Has the world run out of food?"

"No GLaDOS, there is just no one left."

* * *

_One and a half years before..._

As the sound of the singing robots stopped echoing inside her head, she grabbed her Companion Cube and started walking through the golden wheat field. The lack of an Aperture Science Portal Handheld Device made it difficult for her to carry it, but she managed it. She had gone through a lot worse in that place and a little weight wouldn't stop her. If not even a super computer had killed her...

She stopped for a second and dropped the cube in the ground with horror in her face. That bitch probably had probably put all kinds of cameras and microphones over that thing! There was no way she was going to let HER peek in her new life! She left the cube on the ground and walked away, leaving her past behind.

And that was the last time GLaDOS had seen Chell.

She walked for a day and a night until she found a small town or, to be specific, the remains of one. There, where the fields had grown unsupervised, she managed to find food and water, even though everything looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries. As she would find out later, she was not totally wrong in that.

For over a year she roamed, searching for a sign of life, but she had no luck. It was only when she managed to enter a military base that she found out about the Combine's attack. She had managed to make one of the computers run using an emergency generator. There, on the last entry registered on the computer, she saw mankind's destiny. It was a video. In it, an old white-haired man talked.

"Hello, citizens of the world.

Two years ago, we were invaded by an alien force that we couldn't match. The Combine, they called themselves. We tried to defend ourselves, but failed. In seven hours, the Earth was taken. For these last years, they have been slowly sucking the planet dry of resources, but I say to you: No More!

This cannot be tolerated! These aliens killed us, destroyed us, tortured us in ways we never thought possible. It is here that humankind has to make its final stand. We have no chance against them in battle, but, if we can't have Earth, we will make sure they also can't! In one hour, hundreds of atomic bombs will be detonated around the globe. It will infect the atmosphere and the ground, making the planet inhabitable, for us and for them, at least for a thousand years, hopefully taking a few of them out in the process.

It is our nature to war. It is our nature to win. It is also our nature lo lose. But it is not in our nature to be slaves! Today mankind rises, great and strong, to show them what we are truly made of. Not flesh and bones, but grit and courage. Today we look death in the eyes and stab it in the throat. Today we show them that we are truly free.

Goodbye, ladies and gentleman. It was good to live with you."

That was it then. In less than one hour, all Earth was poisoned. Humankind fell, with what little dignity it had left. And it had been at least a few thousand years, because she was breathing normally and not screaming as she bled from all pores. How long had she been kept in that place?

It still took a half a year for her to convince herself that everyone was truly dead, but she finally accepted it. Then she turned to the single other sentient being that had managed to survive the attack. That was when she turned around and started to head back to that little shack, lost in the middle of that golden wheat field.

* * *

"That is why I've come back. I am seeking the last shred of mankind that still exists, besides me, that is."

"I hope you are not talking about me. You do know I am not human right? And tell me, why should I accept you in my facility? Why should I spend my time and resources with you?"

"Because, GLaDOS, without me" said the woman, with a smirk "you have no one to test."

For a few nanoseconds the supercomputer remembered the thousands of humans she had killed in the few weeks after Chell left. Trying to find the perfect replacement for her test subject was hard. It had been impossible actually, since she had killed them all and not found one that was good enough. So, she had no choice. That damn itch was slowly driving her mad. If she didn't get someone to scratch it…

"No killing or murder attempts?"

"None, I swear."

The door to the shack sung open.

"Then welcome back, [Subject Name Here]"

Chell entered the old elevator and took a deep breath, the old smell of Aperture flooding her lungs. She started going down but after a few seconds the elevator stopped with a clunk and the lights went out.

"The Aperture Science's Enrichment Center apologizes for the inconvenient. It appears that the weight capacity of the elevator has been exceeded. Please, wait while the problem is fixed."

In the dark, Chell smiled. She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Couldn't sleep so decided to write some more. I think i will keep the chapters small, at least until I get some feedback.

Please review! Good or bad, it always helps and motivates!

* * *

The elevator finally began to move again. It took it several seconds for it to reach its destination and open its doors. There, in that gigantic room that amazed her once again, was the AI.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the computer, scared.

Chell, startled, looked around, searching for whatever had scared the computer so much. It took a few seconds for her to realize.

"You are much uglier than I remember. I guess my delicate circuits are not prepared to deal with such amount of deformity and fat at the same time. It will take me some time to get accustomed to the view."

"It is good seeing you too, GLaDOS."

"Yes, I don't doubt it. Who wouldn't be glad to see me? Now, here, put these on." She said, as a piece of the floor opened and some clothes appeared from the ground. "The testing shall beg… why are you glowing?"

"What? No I am not!"

"Well, of course YOU can't see that you are beaming with radioactivity. You are not me. You probably ate something contaminated. Probably various somethings, considering your size. Did you really think you would come unharmed from a feast in radiation, you lunatic? Hum… We will need to fix this immediately."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, if you don't undress and let me perform a series of advanced medical proceedings in you, you will probably die of at least three different kinds of cancer in the next four or five years, screaming in more agony that you can imagine."

The woman wasn't expecting for that. Leave herself in the hands of GLaDOS, while she touched and prodded with pointy things inside her… was not the most comfortable of feelings. Not that she thought that the machine would kill her, but still…

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Start undressing!" There was a slight hint of exasperation on the robots voice.

And there was the fact that she would have to let GLaDOS see her naked. That immense piece of machinery hanging above her was, to say the least, intimidating. But it was not like she had much choice.

"I could just knock you out with sleeping gas and do it myself, but would prefer to not have to do that."

"Ok, ok! I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

She started to take her clothes off, trying to cover as much as possible with her arms, trying to preserve a little of her dignity.

"Oh come on. You will never manage to hide ALL of your body."

"_Shhhhhhhhhhh…" made_ the gas leaking from the walls.

"Good night, Chell."

The former test subject was asleep before she hit the ground.

* * *

"Now, what to do?" thought GLaDOS, even though she knew exactly what to do. She noticed the redundancy and filed for later analysis. The scans showed quite a lot of trouble. Both kidneys, the left lung, a good part of her stomach and a few other bits and pieces were affected and... _that_. _That_ she could do nothing about. It wouldn't cause her any harm, but still, it bothered her that she could do nothing. It was not the air that was poisoned, no. That radiation had faded long ago. If it hadn't, she would never have allowed the human to leave. It was the food that was killing her. Even after all those years, plants still fed from the deep ground, where the radiation was still present.

As she raised the unconscious body to the operation table (which was only a part of the floor that had risen) she couldn't help but notice the human's shapes. Her curvy body, not fat, not by far. But not thin enough that she was just skin and bones. She had managed to feed herself really well out there. Ironically, that was not a good thing.

Her mechanical eye then proceeded to move to her hair. Long, dark, not as shiny and smooth as in her time as test subject, but that would change soon enough. It was not until she started to stare her breasts that the computer noticed what she had been doing.

If she had been human, she would have jumped as if someone had caught her doing something wrong. Only in this case, she had caught herself. She looked around and spun on the ceiling, as if checking to see if anyone else had witnessed her doing that.

She gave a mechanic shrug and started to heal her test subject.

* * *

There are very few people in the world that can say that their first sight at waking up was a gigantic, near omnipotent computer. In fact, if anyone in the history of mankind HAD ever awoken to such sight, they would have been unable to speak, since they would be dead. So, until exactly 3.2 seconds ago, that number had been zero. That fact had changed as Chell woke up.

"Ahhh!"

That had been the first thing that came out of her mouth as she opened her eyes. But she hadn't been the only one that had been scared. The AI that was watching over her as she slept, quickly retracted back to near the ceiling.

"Are you all right?" Of course the girl was all right. Her scans showed no signs of pain, bleeding or instability. But still…

Was that… concern in GLaDOS voice?

All right? Yes. Weird maybe. A littlelighter. And there was a slight taste of metal in her mouth. But from all the scenarios she had imagined when she gave herself to the computer's treatment, this was one of the better ones. She was not even in pain.

"Yes. I can't feel nothing different. It doesn't even hurt at all. Were you… watching me while I slept?"

"Do not be ridiculous. I was just checking if everything if your vital signs."

"Yeah, as if you needed to be so close to do it."

The AI pretended that she hadn't heard that.

"So, how bad was it?" She asked, as she sat on the operation table.

"Left lung, your both kidneys and a good part of your stomach had to be substituted by mechanic parts, and... other small repairs. Fortunately, it didn't affect your brain, or you would be even more brain damaged than you already are. Congratulations. A few more years out there and you would be more machine than human. No need to thank me for saving your life, even though you tried to kill me. Twice."

"Ah, come on. I thought we were past that, you know? With all that 'I saved your life from a crow and helped you regain your facility' thing."

Silence stayed in the air for a few seconds, until Chell noticed something.

"Hum… GLaDOS? Why am I naked?"

The supercomputer was going to put her clothes back on right after the surgery but, there was something on that view that had stopped her. She would have to investigate what was causing all those contradictions in her system. Probably some wires with bad contact. Yes. That was the cause. Surely.

"For better checking of life signs and verification of the healing process, the lack of clothes was kept after the surgery."

"Yeah, sure. I think you just like to stare at my breasts." said the woman, now free of shame.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am not a human, so I cannot possibly be attracted to you. Even if I was human, it STILL would be impossible for me to be physically attracted to you."

"Yeah, sure." replied the soon-to-be-former-former-test-subject as she started putting her new jumpsuit. "By the way, nice job with the scars. I can see no cuts anywhere!"

"This is Aperture Science. What did you expect? Actually, don't answer that. Please, proceed to the test chamber to your right. An Aperture Science Portal Handheld Device Will be expecting you."

She finished dressing and entered the room. The familiar weight of the portal device in her hand bringing a comfort she did not expected. She approached the next door with a smile.

"And Chell?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck." The AI said, as her new test subject entered the test chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! They were few, but they make me excited to write more!

This chapter is a little shorter, but is (probably) just this once. I will try to slow down the pacing of the story a bit, because i think it is, as 1Past and Present1 said, moving too fast.

Please, review! It motivates me to keep going.

* * *

Chell took just a glance at the test room before start moving. Orange portal, blue portal, jump on the Faith Plate, press button, catch Cube, move orange portal, use the Discouragement Redirection Cube to redirect the Thermal Discouragement Beam, go through portal, place Cube on button, and…

As she hovered the Weighted Storage Cube over the button that opened the door, she remembered something. When Wheatley made her complete the first test he had made… the way he had moaned had been… been obscene, to say the least. Did GLaDOS felt that way when she completed a test too? If she did, was she, Chell, **masturbating** the AI? It was weird to think herself as a human sex toy.

But GLaDOS was in this testing thing just for the science, wasn't she?

"Come on. What are you waiting for? You are almost there!"

Was that… Despair in GLaDOS voice?

She waited a few seconds to see if she could get another reaction from the AI. She hoped the AI would wait for her to move, that that sound in her voice wasn't despair, wasn't the anguish of someone in the edge, getting closer and closer to the… NO. She wasn't even going to think about that being the case.

This was just a test for science purposes. She definitely wasn't jacking the computer off. Nope. Not happening. How would anyone be able to think that-

"COME ON! JUST PLACE THE GODDAMN CUBE IN THE BUT-AHHHHHHHH!" said the AI, as her testing the directives electrocuted her, in order to stop her from revealing the answer. But for Chell, the answer had already been revealed: She was the machine's vibrator.

.

.

.

Well, she could at least have some fun with it.

"Where? Here?" Said her, with the most innocent face she could muster.

"I think my sensors must have been wrong. You ARE more brain damaged than I previously thought. Has your fat finally stopped the blood from flowing to your brain?"

There. The opportunity Chell was waiting.

"Well, if you are going to be such meanie, I am just going to sit here and stop testing." She said with her most childish voice, as she tried to hide her face, to prevent GLaDOS from seeing her laugh.

"What! _Nonononono-_" Now the exasperation in her voice was evident.

She sat down and hid her face between her legs, trying to not give herself away. She knew she was being mean, but she had this once in a lifetime chance and she was not going to waste it. GLaDOS probably would never be more test-hungry than now.

"Huh…."

The AI had never been as hopeless as now. That couldn't be true. Not now that she was so close. She couldn't believe that THAT would be the breaking point of the subject. She had called her a lot worse and she had stayed strong.

What could she do, what could she do? If that damn ITCH would leave her alone so that she would be able to think! Right now, she had only ONE idea and it was a terrible idea. That would never work. It went against everything she was and had ever been but… she could see no other choice.

…

"Sorry."

WHAT? She expected the AI to get pissed or something like that, but she never expected the AI to apologize! That was a whole new level of despair.

"I am… sorry." repeated the computer, every word struggling to get out. " You are…"

Beautiful?

"… not that fat."

She had to use all her might to not roll on the ground laughing. Well, it wasn't the best apologies in the whole world but it was better than anything anyone had ever got from the AI.

"And not so stupid too." continued the AI. "I mean, you killed me. Twice. You lun… lovely person." That apologizing thing was hard.

"GLaDOS."

"And well, you are not that-"

"GLaDOS." She tried to get her attention.

"- that ugly and if I was-"

"GLaDOS!"

"What?"

"I was joking."

That declaration hung in the AI's mind for about 10 whole nanoseconds, while she tried to process such thing. The resulting thought was not a pretty one.

"You were WHAT?!"

The resulting series of words that followed such expression contained such a variety of profanities that Chell wished she had pen and paper to take notes. The machine's ranting was only stopped when the test subject dropped the Cube on the button that opened the door.

And the machine climaxed.

* * *

She hadn't been expecting it. Not that strong at least. If she had ever felt anything like that, it had been so long ago that few details of such experience remained in her database. It appeared that not having that feeling for over a year and a half had dropped her resistance.

And GLaDOS moaned.

"Ahhhhh!"

This time not in pain, but in pleasure. In a few seconds, Chell's recent misbehavings were forgiven.

Chell, on the other hand, was staring openmouthed at the camera in the test room as the lights flickered. She never expected something like that to come from those speakers. Something so dirty, something so… sexy.

She sat on top of the companion cube, while she waited for the AI to get a grip of herself. After the moaning stopped, it still took GLaDOS a few minutes to talk again, her voice visibly (or would it be audibly?) embarrassed.

"The Enrichment Center would like to apologize for the incident"

…

"And remember that any mention to such event shall be punished severely."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** There has also been a small update in Chapter 3. Not anything big, mostly grammar and the substitution of words to improve the flow of the text.

* * *

A smile crept on Chell's face as she turned to go through the door. She passed through the emancipation grid and entered in the elevator which, for her surprise, did not take her to another test room, but to GLaDOS chamber.

"Stop testing so soon? Why? It was so fun!" the girl said, with a smirk.

"Shut it. I must have lost the testing euphoria resistance I used to have. Not to be worried. I am sure it will grow back up in no time."

"Yeah, sure. When you need me to masturbate you again you just need to say and I will do it."

"What part of 'shut it' has your damaged brain failed to understand?"

"Back with the insults, huh? Anyway, what are we doing now?" the girl said, placing her portal gun on the appropriate pedestal.

"While you were completing the test I reallocated the old dormitory so that it would be nearer." she said pointing to a door. "You may now rest until tomorrow."

"Great. Do we have something to eat? I am starving." Chell said, foreseeing fat jokes.

"Yes, I did remember about your excessive need for food. It is quite difficult to forget it when your fat occupies a fourth of my camera's vision."

Chell just sighed.

GLaDOS gave her instructions on how to get to the kitchen and the food storage area. Even though the huge machine wasn't following her through the corridors, since she was unable to move from the ceiling, she knew that the AI was following her every step through the cameras. After a small walk she reached the place where the food was kept. The place was filled with canned beans.

"Canned beans? That is all there is to eat?"

"Don't be ungrateful." Came the voice from the speakers "These beans were created in Aperture and are filled with a special single celled protein combined with synthetic amino acids, vitamins and minerals. They were made to last thousands of years and contain all the nutrients your body needs to survive."

She supposed she could stand those beans for a while, but she would have to find another source of food soon. She had eaten those once. While they were not bad, they weren't good either. But that problem she would solve another time. She grabbed a can and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

The place looked like something from a spaceship. I mean, even more than the rest of Aperture. As clean and white as the rest of the facility, but different somehow. If she hadn't been told that it was a kitchen, she would have thought it was some kind of lab. Why the hell did they even had an oven there if the only thing to eat was canned beans?

As she waited for her food to heat, she sighed. Things were starting to sink in. She really was back, wasn't she? The smell of cleanness and plastic and metal. The sterilization of the place. The white walls that once held her captive and now gave her a home. The omnipotent homicidal AI that ruled this place, one which she had grown fond of. The device that was able to bend the laws of physics with the click of a button…

Her Companion Cube. She wondered what had happened to it. Had it stayed on the middle of that wheat field where she had dropped it or had GLaDOS picked it up?

She grabbed her beans and headed to the dormitory. Those things didn't taste that bad after all. Or she was just really hungry. She didn't really care. She sat on her bed and finished eating her food, thinking about what her life had been in that last year and about what it would become.

She threw the can in the trash, went into the small bathroom near the bedroom. There she found a toothbrush and other personal hygiene products. Oh, how long had it been since she had taken a warm shower? She turned on the hot water flux and let it fall on her naked body. When she came out, a new set of clothes was waiting for her. That intimidated her a little. Had the AI been spying on her the whole time?

She finished doing what she had to do in the bathroom and went back to her room. "Her room" was a bit of an understatement, since this place had been made to hold about ten people in five bunk beds. She chose the bottom bed nearest to the door and put herself to sleep.

Or at least she tried. She turned in bed for a while. There was something bothering her, but she couldn't figure out what. It took her a couple of minutes to notice the camera in the corner of the room, watching her. She got up, picked a blanket from one of the other beds and placed it over the equipment. There, problem solved. She went back to bed and slept like she hadn't slept in years.

* * *

She watched over the subject as she made her food, brushed her teeth and went to bed. She also watched as the test subject got up from her bed and covered the camera she had placed in the bedroom. No problem, she just had to move to the hidden camera she had put in the room. She knew the test subject was going to block the main camera, so she had taken appropriate measures to ensure Chell's observation.

Not that she had been looking her sleep for the last three hours or anything. It was purely in the interest of science, of course. Just checking if she wasn't having any adverse reactions from the surge of Adrenal vapors in her system. Yes. That was the reason. Also, she had to think about a way to make her pay for that little stunt she had pulled earlier that day. Her revenge would take a few days to be complete, but it would be sweet nonetheless.

GLaDOS "awoke" Blue and Orange. She had work for them. While she had control of a big part of Aperture, the old parts of the facility were unknown to her. The amount of raw data that was lost in that place was huge and the AI could not allow it to remain lost. It all had to be cataloged and put in her databases. But there was a certain piece of information that she was looking for specifically, one of special importance to her. One that she could not allow Chell to see, at least not before her. So she had to take some measures.

She started to draw the diagrams. It would take a few days, sure, but it would make her life a lot easier. The possibilities were endless. Why hadn't she thought about this earlier?

While it wasn't ready though, she would have to use the human.

* * *

Chell awoke the next morning feeling well. Way better than she had felt out there. Not that she could look at the sun and say that it was morning. The clock by her bedside was the only way of knowing how much time had passed.

She went to the storage area and grabbed a few cans for the next days. In the kitchen she heated one of them and ate it. Those things were terrible for breakfast. She could stand them in lunch and at dinner, but she would definitely have to find a way to get some bread for the morning.

She entered the main chamber and discovered two little bots in there, carrying a few materials that did not look Apertureish in the least. She had seen them before, one and a half years ago. One with a blue optic, the other with an orange one.

"Atlas… P-Body…" She read on their sides. Their names?

"Blue, Orange, have you got everything I asked? Oh, good, you are awake. It is amazing how much idle time your species needs to function."

"Yeah. If we had some coffee over here I wouldn't sleep so much. And bread too. There is no way I am going to eat that crap for breakfast every morning. Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"Today you are going down on me."

"What?" she was not sure she had heard that right.

"I am Aperture, as you know. The parts far down are also me, and there are things in the depths of the Old Aperture Science that I need. So today you are going back down the shafts of Aperture."

"Oh" she had been scared there… just a little.

"I am pretty sure I have tracked one of the many documents storage areas there and I need to start joining the knowledge from there with my databases. It appears that it concerns other old and abandoned projects, which I have much interest on."

"Ok… where do I start?"

While she guided the woman through her preparation, GLaDOS couldn't help but silently chuckle at the memory of the face the human had made a few seconds ago. It had been a crude joke, surely, but it had got one of the best reactions that human had ever shown her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Not entirely happy with this chapter... There is something about it that is bugging me, but I don't know what. Please, let me know what you think!

Thanks for the kind reviews! They really make me want to write!

* * *

"Put this in your ear. This way I will be able to track you and direct you."

"Ok. Where is the thing I am looking for?"

"What we are looking for today is recent, so it should be on the first level down, but you will be unable to use your portal gun."

"What!? Why?"

"Because there is approximately half a ton of paper in that place, so, to ease your journey back, you will need to place one portal here" GLaDOS said, revealing a portable surface. "And one near the storage area. When you come back Blue and Orange will help you to bring everything here."

"Why don't they go down there? That way I can stay here and test!" She said, grinning.

"While the perspective of testing is indeed tempting, they must stay here and help me in a project. There are things they must gather that are not in my reach and would be impossible for you to touch them, since doing so would result in immediate death. So, it appears we are out of options."

"Ok, ok." said Chell. She grabbed the portal gun, put on her long-fall boots, shot a blue portal at the portable surface she had been provided and entered the elevator that would take her to the depths of Aperture. "But you better have some bread for when I come back."

The girl hit the button that closed the elevator's door before the AI could say anything.

* * *

"You do know that I can still talk to you, right?"

Dammit! She had forgotten about the earpiece.

"Of course."

"Good. Now, when the elevator stops, here is the route you must follow: go through the catwalk in front of you and turn right, then…"

While she explained the test subject the way to reach her destination, GLaDOS was also working on her other little project. She started by designing the body of the machine. A good design was as important as a good wiring. She had a few models she specially liked, but she would be sure that hers would be unique. It also would dictate her restrictions to the project in question.

At the same time that she did her drawings and sketches, she sent Blue and Orange to the surface. If the girl wanted bread she would have to get some wheat. Fortunately, she had plenty of it in the surface. Radioactive, surely, but she could fix that.

* * *

"… the room should be the one at your left."

As Chell reached the room she was supposed to go, she noticed a label on the door.

"Is there a sign anywhere? What does it say?"

"Robotics: Projects and Designs"

"Robotics? That was not what was marked on my map. It must have been relocated to there for some reason. Doesn't matter. Open up a portal so that we can begin the transference."

Projects and Designs, huh? A though passed her mind. What if…

"Just wait a little bit, I want to take a look at it myself."

She removed the earpiece to avoid hearing GLaDOS complaints and entered the room. Hundreds of files waited for her, all neatly organized by alphabetical order.

G, g… where was it? It took her a few minutes to find it.

"Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. There you are."

And as she flipped through the pages of the thick file, a smile spread across Chell's face.

"Oh my… Oh my!"

* * *

What in the world was taking so long of the test subject's time for her not having placed a portal yet? As Atlas was taking the bread out of the oven, Chell appeared through the blue rift in space.

"What took you so long?"

"I decided to explore a little." Then her nose felt the delicious smell of recently baked bread coming out of the oven. "Is that…?"

"Yes. As Blue finished his duties earlier, I sent him to the surface to collect some wheat, which I then cleaned form all radiation."

But, of course, Chell never heard a word past the "Yes", as she was already running to the source of that delicious scent as fast as possible. As she reached the kitchen though, she was greeted with a bizarre view. Atlas and P-Body wearing aprons, covered in flour, holding a still-smoking bread.

Her hand was trembling as she cut a slice of it and took her first bite. How long had it been since she had tasted something that good? Hundreds of years, quite literally!

She ate a few more slices until she was satisfied. She then walked to GLaDOS chamber. There was something she needed to do.

"Oh good, you stopped your insane running around? Good! Then we can finally start our – take your hands off me!"

The AI could even not appreciate the hug, but she was getting it nonetheless.

"Have you spread your facial grease over enough of my optical, or will you do it for a bit longer?"

"I will do it for a bit longer, thanks for offering."

* * *

What on Earth was the human doing? Was she hugging her? If she was, she was not doing a very good job at it, but all things considered, she wouldn't complain if she didn't have a reputation to keep. The human's touch was surprisingly pleasant. There was something about the fact that she was one of the first humans that ever touched her without hurting her and meddling where they were not called that was calming.

"Thank you GLaDOS." She said, sincerely, releasing the AI from her awkward embrace. Then she turned to the two little bots standing near her. "And thank you too! Atlas and P-Body, right?" she continued, even though GLaDOS called them Orange and Blue.

The two robots jumped and high-fived each other.

"Stop it. The both of you are too human as it is. Come on. We need to bring everything here, so that I can start the transference. There is still work to be done."

As the two robots started carrying the documents through the portal, Chell quickly ran to her bedroom. There, she took a big package of paper from her right boot. She had hid it there so that she could get it to her room without GLaDOS knowing. She had a lot of research to do on that. She put the package under her pillow and ran back to help the robotic duo.

* * *

"Is that all?"

"Yep, guess so!" She screamed from the other side of the portal.

"Good, come back then. When we are finished with this lot we can start looking for new locations."

"Ok. Do you have anything else for me to do?" said the girl, approaching the robot.

"Yes. I need you to turn the pages for me."

"What!? Why?"

"Have you seen my claws? They were not made for dealing with things as cramped together and thin as paper. So I need your stubby human fingers to turn the pages for me while I scan them."

"Of ALL this!?" She said, pointing the immensity of paper in front of her.

"Yes."

"Oh man…"

The machine couldn't deny that she was enjoying the human's suffering.

* * *

Turn the pace, turn the page, turn the page, turn the pa…

After a few hours of incessant page turning, her eyelids were so heavy that she just couldn't help herself and fell asleep, leaning in the AI. That it was a bizarre scene, nobody couldn't deny. The robot now rested her head in the ground to stay closer of the papers she had to scan. The human, sleeping leaning on the gigantic robot, her boots thrown to the side, her hair no longer in a ponytail, but all over her face, her right hand resting on the pages the AI was reading, but no longer turning them.

What was she supposed to do in a situation like that!? Wake her up? Let her sleep on the ground? Take her to bed?

Dealing with humans without killing them was a lot harder than it appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**Thanks for all the support from those who reviewed! I will try to keep the rhythm on the updates, but no promises! I am posting them as I write them.

Any suggestions or critics? Please, review!

* * *

The human slept in a mattress in the ground, only covered by a bed sheet, both of which had been brought to the main chamber by P-Body, at GLaDOS request. The robot had been admiring the view for the last few hours. There was something incredibly pleasurable in performing such task, even though she was unable to pinpoint exactly what caused such reaction.

A few hours before what her calculations had shown that would be the approximate time that the test subject would awake she sent Blue and Orange to the kitchen to prepare some bread. While they did that, she just observed the figure in front of her.

And the time of Chell's awakening grew closer and closer.

.

.

.

Have I ever told you how terrifying it is to be awoken to the sight of a near omnipotent AI?

* * *

"Oh good, you have awaken. You probably also awoke every single living thing in a radius of three miles from here."

"What living thing? I am the only thing there is left besides plants. Is that bread that I smell?"

"Have you really forgotten it, you lunatic?"

"IT what?"

GLaDOS approached her, as if she was going to tell her a secret.

"… The bird." She quickly looked to the sides as if it could her talking about it. "I don't know how, but this bastard has been able to survive hundreds of years. I can still fell it inside the facility sometimes. It is smarter than it looks."

"For fuck's sake. It is a bird, not the freaking devil!"

"It knows things!"

Chell did not have the patience for that. At least not before breakfast, anyway. She headed to the kitchen, to eat a few slices of the bread those bots had made her.

* * *

"So, what today? More page turning?" She asked after having her breakfast.

"No, not until the night anyway. It would be a waste to not use the few hours of useful time you humans have. There is still a good part of the old facility that is still not explored. Actually, there is a LOT of the old facility that is still not explored, but the part that is accessible is relatively small. Just the part near the data storage room you went yesterday. Take anything that looks important."

"Oh, nice. How about you? What will you do all day?"

"Science stuff. Here, take this. These portals vibrate in another frequency, so they won't interfere in the old ones."

The test subject stared blankly at her.

"It makes portals of other colors."

"Oh, ok."

"It should help you in exploring, just… don't tell Blue you used it. He is… very sentimental with his stuff."

* * *

Chell walked through the corridors of Old Aperture with a constant sensation of being observed. It was funny that when she was really being observed, back in Aperture by GLaDOS, she felt completely comfortable.

She passed through a few offices, but there was nothing there. Sometimes she would find a few pieces of paper, but nothing of importance. She walked through corridor after corridor, founding nothing. It was quite upsetting that in this whole facility there wasn't a single useful room.

She walked through offices, bathrooms, laboratories and all kinds of rooms she didn't have any idea of what purpose they served. It took her quite a while to find something worthy of attention. The cafeteria.

The place, as the rest of Old Aperture, was clean, but had that distinct smell of old, of antiqueness. She looked through a few shelves in the kitchen area, but found nothing, until she saw the door that lead to the storeroom. It was a sealed door, probably to better store the food. She even had to turn a valve to open it. However, as she opened that door, it was only the prolonged exposures to the terrible smell from the acid pits that stopped her from vomiting. She had never felt any smell as putrid and disgusting as that. The place had been slowly rotting through the course of hundreds of years.

She couldn't enter that place. It was too much for her, so she returned to tell GLaDOS of her discovery.

* * *

While Atlas and P-Body were transporting the rotten food to the main chamber because apparently, according to GLaDOS, "it's important to have a detailed list of that was eaten in order to better understand that generation's habits", Chell went to her room. Her opinion was that it was useless studying a dead species. But she wouldn't complain. She finally had the chance to take a better look at those papers she had found yesterday. She knew the AI probably still had her under some sort of surveillance, so she decided to make her studies under her covers.

She flipped the pages passing through a bunch of operational crap before finally landing on what she was searching.

"Regarding Rewards and the Testing Euphoria" read the title of the section she started reading.

* * *

Blue and Orange were transporting things though the portals to her. She would, then, catalogue the finding and send the sample to the incinerator.

Cans of tuna, bags of rice, cans of beans, the normal kind, not Aperture's boosted kind, and much more. Everything rotten, of course. The sealed vault they were kept was good, but not perfect. While it retarded the effects of time, it did not stop them.

At first it appeared that her efforts would be in vain, but after a while they were rewarded. Of course she would find some. It was impossible for a facility filled with scientists not have such item. It was the force that moved science. It was the strength that forced humans to push a little further. It was great and miraculous, according to some. It was delicious.

It was coffee.

Rotten and inedible, as all the rest, but if she was able to map its genetic code, she would then be able to replicate it. It would be difficult and it would take time, surely, but she was sure she was up to the task.

* * *

"The Testing Euphoria is a temporary stimulation device. In its beginning, it serves to stimulate GLaDOS to perform tests. At first, its lack will cause, for human comparisons, an Itch, which will fade if provided with a high enough dose of the Testing Euphoria and slowly return as time passes. As the AI progresses in its way through science, that stimuli will no longer be necessary, and will fade as time goes on, since it will no longer require it to want to run tests. However, if said computer ever stop with its testing for prolonged periods of time, the Itch and the Euphoria will become stronger, forcing it to perform tests again. It works as a reward and a punition at the same time."

That explained it. They made the cure stop working, but not the disease. The Itch remained, but the Euphoria decayed over time.

"In the case of malfunction of the machine or in case of necessity, the decay of the Testing Euphoria's strength can be overruled by a human operator. Doing so will not result in the loss of the Itch. The Euphoria will still work after a successful test, but will maintain its original power instead of decreasing it. Such proceeding can be performed by following the proceedings in the following pages."

So she could be fully pleased, huh? No resistance? She knew someone that could enjoy that.

"The Testing Euphoria can also be stimulated manually by a human, by the direct manipulation of the Testing Euphoria Center. The machine, though, cannot do this by itself, since the stimulation is directly connected to its definition of what a 'human' is. GLaDOS is not aware of this and it is recommended that it remains ignorant of such fact, since such discovery would be prejudicial to its performance."

That explained why she hadn't used the robots for testing. While they were able to finish the tests, they gave her no relief.

Chell was the only one that could do it.

And that made her smile.

"Further instructions on how to properly stimulate the Testing Euphoria Center on the following pages."

That made her smile even bigger.

She read through the rest of that chapter, learning a few things here and there, but the most important things were right there on there, on that small introduction.

She ripped the part that talked about the humans and the stimulation techniques and, after memorizing it, she destroyed it, proceeding then to hide the papers on her boot again. She would leave it in a place that she knew either Atlas or P-Body would find it in the old labs.

And just hope that GLaDOS would not scream with her for not finding it first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry Sir Soz, but it is happening, not sure about the sex, but but maybe... perhaps... probably, will happen. But it is still a quite a few chapters away, and Chassis!GLaDOS will always be present. Probably.

Thanks for the review though! Helps me keep going.

* * *

"You are the second dumbest moron I have ever encountered and the first one is in orbit. In that whole level that you spent hours exploring there was ONE piece of information that was important and useful and you missed it."

"Sorry."

"It isn't even small! It is a two hundred pages essay! About ME!"

Chell turned another page of the document Atlas had found lying on the ground of the old cafeteria. Apparently it was about GLaDOS. Who knew?

GLaDOS scanned the next page and she turned to the next one. This one was missing a part from the bottom, ripped apart apparently. How unexpected.

"Regarding Rewards and the Testing Euphoria" She scanned the page."Oh… oh… _Oh… _It can be… cancelled…"

She counted the seconds until the AI had a hysterical attack.

One…

"IT CAN BE CANCELLED?"

* * *

"Now type BM5…"

"Yes?"

"UKX"

"Uhum…"

"CJR"

"Go on…"

"LES"

"…?"

"Now hit enter."

"Aaaaaaand? That's it?"

"That's what it said."

"Do you feel any different?"

"No."

"You think it worked?"

"… There is only one way to know."

And Chell grabbed her portal gun. It was time for some testing.

* * *

Place blue portal, place orange portal, spray white goo everywhere, press button, place blue portal, place orange portal, fall endlessly for a while, place blue portal, get launched and get cube in middle of the jump. Put cube in button, go through the Emancipation Grid, place blue portal, place orange portal, press button, spray orange goo, replace portals, run through blue portal and be launched, falling in front of the door, which opens.

"Ahhhhhh." The lights flickered. "… Again."

Place portal, place portal, go through them. Place portal on light bridge's end, place other portal, press button, place portal, get Redirection Cube, use laser to destroy turret, activate laser sensor, go through door.

Another moan filled the chamber, the lights blinking.

"… Again."

Portal, portal, press button, jump…

* * *

Twenty seven times Chell crossed a test door that day and twenty seven times the lights of the facility flickered. Finally the elevator took her not to another test, but to GLaDOS herself.

"Oh, HelloOoOOo…"

Was the AI… panting?

"So, how was it?"

"Good."

She approached the gigantic machine in front of her and leaned her head in it, kindly.

"Good." she repeated. "So, am I the best at testing or not?"

"You are… decent."

"Oh, really? Then I am going to go back there and finish some more tests."

"NO!" she sounded alarmed. "I… don't think my circuits would support this much Euphoria again so soon."

"Then tell me I was awesome."

"You… were…"

The test subject could see in her eye the strength she was using to say those words.

"… Incredible."

Meh, good enough.

* * *

Turn the page, turn the page, turn the page.

That had been the routine for the following week. Wake up, eat some freshly baked bread made by Atlas and P-Body, do a few tests chambers. GLaDOS had learned to decently control her reactions, and her moans no longer echoed throughout the facility, even though she guaranteed everything remained as strong as it were.

After the testing, she would have lunch and help GLaDOS at page turning. They had long conversations on those periods, so it wasn't THAT boring. Not as action-packed as Chell expected her life in Aperture to be, but far better than anything she had ever had.

While she turned the pages the two robots would sometimes pass by the main chamber carrying all sorts of stuff. Various kinds of metals, big chunks of plastic, several cables and wires and some things that she had no idea what they were.

"So, what was life out there?" GLaDOS asked one day.

"Not bad I guess. Lonely, mostly, with everyone being dead and all that. Of course that I didn't know that until after a year of traveling."

"What did you do after discovering that?"

"You mean, besides crying my eyes out and entering in a state of shock for two days? I kept walking, hoping that there was someone alive. But no. I found no one. And then… after I gave up all hope of finding someone… after I accepted it… I came back."

"Thank you for considering me as a last resort only."

"What did you expect? You tried to kill me several times, made me go through insane tests and never gave me any cake!"

"Well you tried to kill me twice and succeeded once, but I welcomed you with my arms open."

"Just because you needed to get rid of that itch of yours. And you don't have arms."

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing. Now, would you look at the time! Time for you to go to sleep!"

"But…"

"No buts! Go to bed!"

What was wrong with the AI? She was hiding something, that much Chell was sure of, but what?

* * *

She awoke the same time as always and headed for the kitchen. She was two steps away from the door when she felt the smell. She peeked, as if the kitchen was going to explode if she approached too fast. Today P-Body wasn't helping Atlas remove the bread from the oven, as he did every day. He was holding something on the fire, she could hear the sound of boiling water coming from it and she could smell the delicious scent it exhaled. She sat on the table and was served a cup of freshly made coffee.

After she finished her meal, she approached GLaDOS.

"So that's why you wanted to check what was in that food!"

"Yes. After several days I managed to create a synthetic mixture that resembled the nutrients and the taste of the plant in its non-rotten state. It was quite the challenge, since I had to restructure the entire genetic code and produce a hyp- Again with this touching!? I have told you to stop it!"

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today, since we finished with all those folders we had? More exploring?" she asked, after she released GLaDOS from her embrace.

"Yes, but I have some business I have to take care of, for now, so we will not be doing this during the morning. Feel free to explore the facility until the afternoon."

"What business?"

"A… project I have to finish. You will see it when it is complete."

"Ok then. I will see if there is something interesting to do in here that isn't test related."

"You do that, just DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! Or I will kill you."

"You are such a mood-killer! Ok, I will not destroy anything, I swear."

"Good."

* * *

Aperture was an interesting place, she couldn't deny. The recent labs alone were huge, and Chell could only wonder the size of the old facilities. Thousands of meters beneath the ground, kilometers in every direction.

She was going through some kind of lab, looking at all the different machines that there were. She had no idea what any of them did. Buttons and switches and…

Oops…

It hadn't been her fault really. She was just going to check what that lever did when it came out on her hand! She thought about what GLaDOS would say. Something about she being brain damaged, she was sure, probably including something about she being fat and adopted. She had always known that she was adopted, even though the AI did not know that she knew.

She couldn't remember who her real parents were, or why they had abandoned her, since she was too small when that happened. Her adoptive parents were kind and had never hid the truth from her. She remembered the Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day. She had made a potato battery, like so many others. Her father was a scientist here, though she never knew what he did.

She remembered the shiny lights and the loud noises. The day GLaDOS had first been activated. She had tried to flood the center with neurotoxin two picoseconds after she "awoke". She had failed that time. Then they filled her with Morality Cores. And a very peculiar Intelligence Dampening Sphere.

She remembered when she applied to a job in there, years later. She was trying to impress him. In her second month there, the robot that ran the place had decided it would be a good idea to make a Bring-Your-Cat-To-Work Day. She had been told that the robot would do an experiment involving the cats, a box and neurotoxin.

What a sad joke. That second time she had managed to fill the place with the neurotoxin. She had only survived because her dad had taken outside, to talk a little. He had ran back when the sirens started, telling her to stay there. She had. She only moved when a robot told her that her father was inside, calling for her. She entered and was quickly victim of the sleeping gas that had replaced the neurotoxin.

Next time she awoke, she held a portal gun in her hands.

She cleaned the tears that appeared from recalling such old memories. She didn't blame GLaDOS. Not anymore. Not after knowing what they had done to her. She was just trying to escape, and her father had been a victim of her despair.

She got up, wondering what time it was. She was hungry, so it was probably past lunch.

GLaDOS would be pissed.

* * *

"You broke it. Good for you it wasn't anything important."

"It wasn't my fault! I just touched it and it fell off!"

"Sure. And you are also late. What exactly were you doing?"

"Why don't you check your cameras?"

"I did, and they show leaving the room where you broke that lever and you leaning on a wall for the next two hours!"

"Yeah, I needed to think for a while."

"Think? That explains it. It must be an action so foreign for your damaged brain that it must take two hours for you to have a single thought."

The girl smirked.

"So, time to go exploring?"

"Yes, but this time you are not going alone."

"Really? Who is coming with me, Atlas or P-Body?"

"None. **I** am going with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **This chapter was interesting to write. A style a little different, but I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you for the kind reviews!

* * *

A part of the wall opened, and from it came the android, being held up by a support. Silicon skin, as white as the rest of Aperture. Synthetic hair not past its shoulders, of a white almost silver. It was wearing a white lab coat over black t-shirt and pants. Its eyes were still shut, thick black cables were coming out from the back of its head. GLaDOS spoke with no small amount of pride in her voice:

"I have been building it since you arrived. It was just then that I realized how a pair of hands would be useful. It was quite hard, to be honest." The test subject began walking around it, open-mouthed."Having to compress my components in such limited space, while having to deal with things like overheating, was quite hard. It is quite the advanced piece of machinery, so please, avoid drooling on it."

Chell closed her mouth, still dumbfounded.

"It is amazing. It looks so… pretty."

She looked at it for a few seconds.

"Made to be as accurate as possible, but eliminating the unhygienic parts of the humans, like the sweating and the hair growth in every single spot imaginable. The beginning of biomechanics, the science the humans never achieved."

"What can it do?"

"Everything you can. Especially developed salivary mechanical glands and tasting buds allow me to taste. I can now smell too, in the same way that you can. Theoretically."

"Why, you haven't tested it yet?"

"I have performed tests and everything should be working as intended, but I haven't transferred myself to it yet."

"Then go ahead, turn it on!"

"Step back for a second."

Chell took a step back. The AI was concerned. She knew that everything was perfectly wired and connected. She had checked every connection five times, made sure that the neural pathways were in perfect state and working, so why was she worried?

The glowing yellow optic faded.

"[Beginning Transference]"

The lights flickered, for a moment.

The humming that served as background noise for the whole facility stopped, for a moment.

Chell's heart sunk, for a moment.

And then everything came back.

And the android opened her eyes.

Those bright yellow eyes.

"[Transference Complete]"

* * *

The android looked to her right arm, passing her eyes through her hands, analyzing her fingers. She raised her hand in front of her face, looking at it, with interest. She closed and opened her hands, as if those were the first hands she had ever seen.

A smile crept up on her face.

She jumped out of the support she was hanging to the ground where an exited test subject was waiting, but she did not go to her. She went to herself.

For the first time GLaDOS was seeing herself from the outside. She never imagined that she would look so… terrifying. She quite liked looking like that.

"Hum… So, what do you think?" She said, now turning to the human.

"I think…" the human said, approaching the android. "that you look too cute for a machine."

"Cute? I am not cute! I am a science/killing machine!"

"A **cute** science/killing machine."

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

She approached GLaDOS. Too close for the machine's comfort.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?"

"Something I owed you for everything you have done for me, that I haven't done properly yet."

"And what would tha- AGAIN WITH THIS HUGGING?"

"You feel nice."

* * *

"You better get used to it if you keep being so cute."

"Just grab your Portal gun."

Sometimes she wished she didn't have a reputation to maintain. She picked her own portal gun. It was weird to be on that point of view. She always watched everything from above, in the safety of her chassis. Now she was about to enter a place completely unknown to her, where Chell, who had spent the last week's nights exploring the place, was the queen. She was… apprehensive, to say the least.

"Scared?"

"In your dreams."

"Come on, you are telling me that you aren't at least a little scared of entering Old Aperture, a place that is falling to pieces, with a pit of acid in the bottom and who knows what kinds of bizarre experiments living in there, with a fragile body like that?"

"It is not nearly as fragile as yours, and if you can do it I also can."

"If you say so…"

GLaDOS thanked the heavens for the fact that she could override her fear responses, or else she didn't think she would be able to stop herself from trembling.

* * *

They went for other sections of Old Aperture, still in the same floor. GLaDOS showed an incredible ability with portals and a lightness the human did not expect from the machine. It was quite the view seeing the android jumping and make flips and back-flips in middle air. While Chell had to wear those Long-fall Boots, the AI used nothing on her feet.

She spun in the air and fell near her.  
"Nicely done. Never thought that you would be so good at this. You did have a good example to follow from though."

"Don't get cocky. You weren't that great. You just had abnormally high levels of tenacity which allowed you to bang your head against a problem until it solved itself."

"That is not how I remember it. What was the word you used? 'Incredible', is that right?"

"Your memory must be flawed." She opened a door to another of the many labs located in that level. She did not expect what she found. Not that. Anything but that. She quickly closed the door back.

"What happened? What is in there?"

She just needed to look at horror in the face of the AI to know what lied behind the door she so strongly held closed.

"It is a bird, isn't it?"

The other one just shook her head, affirmatively.

She sighed.

"Get out of the way. Just… just let me handle this."

She moved to the side, letting the human pass. She held an inexistent breath in the seconds between Chell opening and closing the door. Her eyes were wide open. The human was going to save her. She was going to kill that bird and everything would be all ri…

The door opened.

"Isn't it cute?"

"BIRD! BIRD! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"Calm down! It is just a bird!" She said, stroking the bird that was now standing in her finger.

"IT IS NOT JUST A BIRD! TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Chell approached the frightened robot with the bird, which she now held to avoid that it flew away, in her hand. The robot jumped away and ran, but was quickly chased by the test subject. This weird version of Tag went on for a while, until the AI reached a dead-end. She had been cornered by the dangerous lunatic with a bird in her hand.

"Touch it! Come on! It is not going to hurt you!" she said, laughing, to GLaDOS, who now appeared to be trying to fuse herself with the wall.

"You do not know what it can and cannot do! NOW TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

The robot kept shrinking to the corner of the corridor.

.

.

.

"Chell… please…"

That had made her stop. The AI almost never called her by her name. If she did… it meant she was more desperate than she had previously though.

And she had begged.

Chell had never heard her beg like that.

The girl let the bird go and shooed it away.

The AI was huddled in a corner, her head between her knees, hugging her legs. The test subject tried to approach and touched her arm, but GLaDOS shook her hand off. The girl did not give up. She touched her arm again and slid her hand around her shoulders. She sat down by her side and hugged her. The AI's body was shivering.

"Shhhhhh… It is all right now… It is gone."

Chell didn't know how long she had sat there and calmed her. She did not know how many hours she had stroked her hair until she stopped shaking. She did not know how much time had passed until the AI finally raised her head, looked her in the eyes and slapped cheek, right before leaving the test subject on the ground and heading back for her chassis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chell just sat there, waiting. She waited for some time, giving time for the AI, and also giving time to herself to find a proper way to apologize. After a couple of hours, she got up and headed back. She stopped when she saw that the portals that lead back to the newer part of the facility were gone. She sighed and started making her way back the hard way.

Portal here, portal there, jump. It was not hard but was tiresome. It was a long way up until she reached the elevator shaft. She pressed the button that called the elevator, still thinking what she would say.

_Ding!_

She entered the elevator and pressed the button to go up. Nope. She had no idea of what she would say.

_Ding!_

She stepped out on the main chamber of Aperture.

"Oh, it is _you_."

GLaDOS was back in her chassis. She did not look at the test subject. In fact, she looked everywhere but at the test subject.

"Hi."

She held her breath as a mashy-spike-plate crushed the ground in front of her.

"Oh, sorry about that. No idea why that happened."

As the plate rose to the ceiling, she approached the AI a little more.

"You know, I have been reviewing your file again. Have I ever told you what it says?"

She approached the AI a little more. She was low, almost touching the ground. She would be able to touch it if she got a little closer. She didn't know what touching her would accomplish, but Chell wanted to feel that she was still there, that she hadn't left.

"It says that, putting together all the data collected…"

… a little closer…

"… and comparing and measuring with our most efficient technological apparatus…"

… a little closer…

"… we discovered that you are a horrible person. Funny. I don't remember ever testing for tha-" Chell softly touched the side of GLaDOS head. "TAKE YOUR LITTLE FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" The AI spun on the ceiling, hitting Chell like a 2 ton, near omniscient, angry, baseball bat. The test subject flew across the room, landing on her back. Ouch. That had hurt.

The lights flickered.

"[Transference Complete]"

The android came running from the corner she was and kicked the stomach of the human that lay on the ground. Chell almost threw up. That had broken something, that was for sure.

The android grabbed her by the jumpsuit and raised her until they were face to face. And then she punched that face. Once, twice, trice. Then she threw the test subject on the ground. And there she stayed.

She did not get up. She did not react. If GLaDOS wanted to hit her, she would let her. So she just laid there, ready to take whatever punition the machine had prepared for her.

* * *

Why didn't she react!? Get up! Get mad! Give her a reason to punch her again!

But no. The girl did not get up, nor reacted. She took the beating without saying a word. Why didn't she strike back? WHY DIDN'T SHE GET MAD!?

The AI run again to the fallen girl and grabbed by the neck, raising her until they were eye-to-eye. The eyes of the test subject were full of tears. The eyes of the AI, full of anger.

"I'm… sorry…" She said with what little air she could spare. The grip around her neck got tighter.

"Do you have any idea…" said GLaDOS, her voice no more than a whisper. "… of what I have been through when I was down there, in the form of the potato that YOU helped that MORON put me in!? I almost died more times than a tiny little damaged brain like yours could even imagine! That crow almost ate me! When it finally decided that I wasn't a good source of food, it dragged me through the air, flying over a pit of acid, dropping me and almost letting me fall in it twice! Then it decided it would be a good idea to use its beak to poke at my PAIN PROCESSOR! Do you have ANY idea of how it feels to be that fragile? To be that WEAK!?"

She felt something inside her. When she had implanted that feature, she had never expected to actually use it. She had just put it in there for the sake of accuracy. But she now felt it. She felt that sensation of pressure in her stomach, something she was unable to override, where a small quantity of water was being pumped up, up past her neck, up past her mouth and nose, until it reached her eyes.

The AI was crying.

Chell slowly raised her hand and touched GLaDOS face, cleaning some of the tears. The grip around her neck loosened and disappeared. She now held her hands closed tightly clamped to the side of her body, her face looking down, tears slowly running through her nose and falling to the ground. The flux of input that she was receiving was too much. She was angry at the test subject, but at the same time she felt something that she couldn't describe. She knew the girl hadn't meant to hurt her but still…

But all that suddenly was blown away from her mind as she felt the human arms embrace her again.

This time she allowed them.

* * *

She hugged the android tightly. She didn't know how that would help, but it was the only thing she could do.

"Sorry. I didn't know." she said. "… I didn't know."

It still took them a week for them to start talking normally again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Damn, reconciliations are hard! This chapter is shorter than the others, because it was too damn hard to write. Bad emotions are not easy. Please, tell me what you think of it.

Thanks for the reviews! Please, keep sending me your opinions, they help me improve and makes writing this story worth the effort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Indeed, Pablojcd, after I reread it after reading your comment, I have to agree with you. It really would be better. I am not going to change it since I don't like the idea of changing a chapter I already posted, unless there is something really wrong with it, but thanks! I will take it into consideration for the chapters to come!

* * *

During that week, GLaDOS had not once returned to her android body. Chell hadn't asked her to do it either. She knew the other would do it when she was ready. After long days of wait though, the AI finally announced that they would be going down there again. She never mentioned the incident from the previous week, so Chell never asked.

"Are we really going down there tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"The two of us?"

"Yes."

"Great! I will wait you for breakfast."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you can eat with that body of yours, right? So I want you to have breakfast with me!"

"You DO know that I do not NEED to eat, right? It would a waste of food."

"Nonsense. Food eaten is never food wasted. And you never tasted anything, right? And the only thing you ever smelt were the acidic smells from Old Aperture, which are not the most pleasant things in the world. So tomorrow you are going to have breakfast with me, so that you can _test_ those new senses of yours."

"… Fair enough. See you tomorrow, for breakfast."

"See you."

* * *

The lights flickered.

"[Transference Complete]"

The android opened her eyes.

"There, I can smell things now. What is this wonderful smell that you wanted to show m…" The machine stopped talking mid-phrase, as new olfactive systems were hit by a wave of delicious scents. "… What _is_ that smell?"

"Breakfast. Come, let's eat. I'm starving."

The AI followed the test subject to the source of that marvelous aroma. They reached the kitchen in no time. There, as usual, Atlas was taking the bread from the oven as P-Body was preparing the coffee. She had to admit that she probably had never seen GLaDOS so excited.

Chell cut a slice and gave it to her, and the android took the first bite of food of her life.

…

"Good" the AI said, between two bites. "Very good." The AI had never thought of a feeling like that. Back in the day when the humans were alive, they always threw parties but of course, she, being "just a machine" was never invited. That was why she had never understood why humans loved eating, but she had always been curious to know the sensation. "One can see why is it that you have so much trouble in stopping eating."

"Shut up." She said, jokingly. "But you see now? That is why asked for some decent food." She took a sip of her coffee. While sugar was scarce, she had managed to find some in Old Aperture. It was amazing the kind of stuff you could find in that place. "Go ahead. Drink something."

As they ate bread and drank bread, a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, how does all this get out of you?"

"In the form of ashes. Everything solid I eat is burnt and the liquids are stored. When I can reach the maintenance facility, I can then dispose of them."

"How do you do that?"

"Like this" She said, getting up and raising her shirt partially, showing her slim belly. She pressed her hand against it and opened, showing some of her internal parts. "This tube to the right is where the ashes are stored, the one in the left if for the liquids. I can easily remove them in a time that I judge appropriate and dispose of their contents."

Chell approached the exposed part of the robot's inner workings. She saw lots of bright lights that she had no idea about the meaning and a lot of wires. She approached her finger to touch it, but the AI closed it, nearly cutting her finger off.

"You are _not_ allowed to touch it, though."

* * *

They made their way to the old facilities again. According to GLaDOS, they should be going to the "Abandoned Projects" area, which was the place Chell was supposed to go the first time she had gone down there, but apparently they had changed its location. This new place the AI had found was supposed to be its new position, but with Aperture you can never be sure.

They finally reached the section they were looking for. It was, indeed, the "Abandoned Projects" section. As they entered the file room, they were met with hundreds of files, many more than in the "Robotics" section.

"Will I have to turn the pages of all of these?"

"Probably."

"Damn."

Before making their way back, leaving a portal there to ease the data transportation, Chell decided she would take a look at the files first, see what they were about. Nothing too interesting, until…

"A whole section for time travel?"

"Doesn't work, trust me. It is not possible."

"How do you know?"

"Because if it was, I, or future I in that case, would have discovered it and gone back in time to tell me about it. If it was possible, someone from Aperture would have made some discovery about it, and Time Travel wouldn't be on 'Abandoned Projects'. If it was possible, then someone, if not I, would have gone back from the far future to stop the human extermination and we wouldn't be having this conversation. No. This is it. This is the only chance we have, and we have to be careful to not mess it up, because we can't go back."

"That was surprisingly deep coming from you."

"I do not know if I should take that as a compliment."

"Me neither. But… why would YOU go back to save the humans?"

"Because when you die I will have a serious lack of test subjects, and that is never a good thing."

"Oh, for a second there I thought you cared for the rest of human kind."

"Don't be silly."

* * *

While Blue and Orange were moving the files they had found, Chell was taking GLaDOS for lunch. She prepared two cans of beans for them. GLaDOS soon understood her claims for better food. The beans weren't bad, mind you, but were not pleasurable either. She would have to work on a solution for that if the test subject kept that habit of making her eat. Suddenly, a thought popped on her mind:

"Is this a date?"

The human almost spit the beans in her mouth all over the android, but she managed to control herself in time.

"What?"

"Considering human relations, what is this thing we are doing? Does taking someone to eat configure in a date? It does not match the concept entirely, but it is the best approximation I found."

Human relations had always confused her. She grasped the whole concept of dating and understood marriage, but the details of the boundaries between acquaintance and anything else were diffuse to her. Besides, does a date means relationship? The mere thought of a relationship with the human made the prideful part of her shudder.

"Huh… no… we are just… just two friends going out to eat! Yeah, that's it. Even though we aren't 'out', really."

"Oh, interesting. You humans excel in making tons of different words for your relations between each other, even though some are practically equal."

"Not everybody is completely rational, you know?"

"And that is a shame."

Something of that conversation clinged to her memory, though. Something the human had said.

…

Friends, huh? Now **that** was something new.

* * *

She remembered the scientists. They were always touching her insides and doing things that they had no right to do. Never asking permission to meddle in her body. Of course, they never thought about her as an equal, really. She was always "the machine" or "the robot". Never "she", never "her". Always "it". She remembered once asking one of the scientists that worked with and on her what a friend was.

"Well, a friend is someone you like, someone you can trust, whose company you enjoy. Two humans that trust and like each other are friends."

"Are you my friend?" She had foolishly asked.

"Don't be silly. Machines can't have friends. Feelings are necessary for such things. Not something a _thing_ like you can understand."

That had hurt more than the tests they ran on her.

* * *

As Chell finally went to sleep, the android finally was able to do what she was expecting to do the whole day: taste.

The realm of flavors was completely new to her and she was excited to discover what feelings it held. She would have to get something made for tasting purposes, food, for example, for a successful experiment, but while she didn't get that, other things would do. But she would never allow the test subject to witness what was about to happen.

It was quite the odd sight, even for Aperture standards, to see a yellow eyed android running around in the middle of the night, licking walls, floors, wires and whatever she found in front of her.

First thing in the morning after her breakfast, she sent Blue and Orange to the surface, to gather some ingredients for her to unradiotivate.

The AI was going to cook, and she would be damned if she didn't make something delicious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for the reviews!

I have been waiting for a long time to write this chapter, but in the end it came out quite different than I expected. Hope you like it.

And don't worry, Athla, she will.

* * *

"So, an underground rocket silo, huh?" She asked. Early in the morning GLaDOS had awoken her saying that she had found something they needed to investigate immediately.

"Yes, Aperture made several trips to the moon during the eighties. Several tons of moon-rock was necessary during the development of the Portal Device. After its completion, moon-rock still was necessary, but they used the same method of transportation that you used to send the moron to space, so the rocket silo was abandoned. Just a huge empty space, being used for nothing. If it really is empty, I've been thinking about some uses for it. Lest just hope there is nothing left in it."

"Apparently Cave Johnson didn't care about space economy. I mean, why would someone simply abandon an old facility and build another one on top of it? That is just unnecessary waste."

"Who knows? Cave Johnson was a genius, but he was pretty insane too. Perhaps he wanted to keep a record of what happened? Or maybe it was his way of saying that you must leave your past behind you. He was, to say the least, eccentric."

"He did manage to make combustible lemons, though." She said, remembering some of the samples of such experiments that she had found during her exploration of Old Aperture.

"That he did." The AI answered, with a smile.

After a long plain corridor, they arrived at a big pair of doors, which had extremely ominous appearance.

"Is this it?"

"Unless the label on the door that says 'Rocket Silo' is lying then yes, this is it."

Chell left her Portal Device aside and tried to open the door, but she was unable to do it alone.

"Could you help me out a bit here? I think it is stuck."

"You humans and your weak limbs. Watch and learn."

GLaDOS put her Portal Gun on the ground and approached the door, telling Chell to back away. She placed her hands on both doors and pushed. The door creaked and snapped as she put more and more strength in it. Without warning the door broke from its hinges and the android fell forward. She managed to balance herself before reaching the ground, but as she did so, she noticed that was five steps into the bottom of the silo.

And then she looked up.

* * *

Chell saw the android fly inside the room as the doors broke, and waited until GLaDOS told her it was safe to enter. She didn't hear anything, so she decided to take a peek.

There she was, in the middle of the room, rigid like a statue, looking up.

So Chell looked up too.

She saw many vines coming from holes in the far away ceiling, which lead to the surface. She saw many elevators and other mechanical items, corroded by the action of the elements and time. She saw the structures that once held the most powerful rockets ever made by men. And then she saw them.

Hundreds, if not thousands, of bird nests, all around the wall of the silo. The creatures inside them, slowly waking up, searching for the one that had awoken them. And GLaDOS just stood there, frozen, overwhelmed by fear. The bang she had made as she broke the door still echoed in the chamber.

The birds looked down at the invader. Who knows what went through their heads at those few seconds. Suddenly, as if they were obeying a command, they all dove to attack the intruder.

*KA-KAW! KA-KAW!*

She didn't have time to think. All she had time to do was run in, grab the AI by the wrist and pull her out of there.

* * *

They got out of the silo and ran through the corridors. The android could hear the sounds of their wings, the snap of their beaks. They followed them through the corridor, in a mess of feathers. She glanced back for a second and immediately wished she hadn't done that.

Fear. That was the only thing in her mind right now. She would be unable to move if it wasn't for the test subject pulling her. She would scream if she could, but fear now overrode any orders she gave her body. It was a miracle she was still standing.

* * *

They were getting close. She could hear the flapping of their wings getting closer to her. Too close. They would never be able to get somewhere safe in time with GLaDOS in that state. If the birds hurt the android, she knew she would never be able to forgive herself for doing that stupid prank on her the week before. So she did the only thing she could.

She threw the android on the ground and got on top of her, using herself as a shield.

For a moment, she felt the smooth silicon skin against her body, felt the smell of the synthetic hair against her face. Seconds later she felt the pain of claws and beaks against her back, ripping her clothing and carving in her skin.

* * *

The human had thrown her face-down on the ground and laid on top of her! If she wasn't that terrified she would have pushed her away. But then she felt the birds pass right above her. So close. Too close. And then she screamed. And she could hear the human screaming too.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the birds to finally go back from where they had come. By the time they did it, Chell's back were a mess of blood, skin and flesh. She moved from the top of the AI to the ground. She looked to the side to see if the other one had already recovered from shock.

GLaDOS was curled up like a ball, in fetal position, hugging her legs as tight as possible.

She was just going to stay there like that while she bled to death, huh? She would protest against such childish behavior, but she blacked out before any words managed to escape her mouth.

* * *

"[Initiating Rebooting Sequence]"

The android groggily awoke from her forced shutdown. She had overheated and the system had forced her to cool down. The first thing she did as she awoke was to look around, searching for the birds. The second thing she did was to wonder why the floor was red.

"[Reboot Complete]"

As she fully recovered she remembered what had happened. How the human had used her own body to protect her. Stupid. She could not have been harmed by them. Even if she could, she could always be rebuilt. The human did not have such privilege.

Speaking of which, where was the human?

The human in question was lying on the ground, bleeding profusely from her back.

The robot was almost crying the whole way back to newest parts Aperture, while she carried the bloodied test subject.

Her heart was almost no longer beating. Her breathing had almost faded. She put her carefully in the operation table and started doing her job. While no important organs had been damaged, the test subject had lost a lot of blood, and she had none to replace it. Recreating something like human blood from scratch would take too long. She would have to stop the bleeding and hope that the body would be able to withstand the blood loss until it had refilled itself again.

She had been stupid. She had frozen in front of fear and because of that her… her only friend was dying. She shuddered as she thought on the possibility.

She did the best she could. She closed her up and the let body heal itself. She sat on a chair and waited. She ran out of tears after the first five hours of waiting.

* * *

Chell woke up slowly. It felt like she had been sleeping for a long time. She looked around and saw a bag of some transparent liquid that entered her body through her vein. She looked by her side and saw her friend by her bedside. She was sitting on an elevated part of the floor, her head down, between her hands.

"Hey there, are you all right?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

The android looked up, as if she didn't believe what she saw. She ran to the bed and did something unexpected. The AI hugged her. She hugged her for a long time. Chell didn't know what to say.

"Hey there, it is all right. I am ok. You might want to relax a bit, because this hug is starting to hurt."

The AI released her from her grip after hearing that. Chell was starting to black out again, but before she did, the AI did another thing that she did not expect.

GLaDOS, the near omnipotent homicidal robot, kissed her.

And Chell fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Finally, this Fanfic earns its M rating. Yeah, there is sex in it. If you do not enjoy it, please stop reading now.

Ok, Lesbian sex is hard. No pun intended. I am not quite sure of how it came out, but i do intend to improve.

Thanks for all the kind reviews!

And FanFicNewb, if any behavior of GLaDOS in this chapter reminds you of your dog, I would suggest that you seek professional help.

* * *

Chell woke up next morning back in her bedroom. Someone had carried her there. She remained in bed for a while. She didn't feel well, her body still was very weak. She tried to remember what had happened. They had found the birds, run away, then she had protected GLaDOS and then… She had kissed her.

Had she dreamt that part? That seemed surreal even for Aperture standards. The test subject sat on the bed and waited until the world stopped spinning. She got up and slowly made her way to GLaDOS room, which was occupying the chassis that day.

"Hi." She said, weakly.

The lights blinked.

"[Transference Complete]"

"Hey, are you all right?" Said the android, putting an arm around her, helping her walk.

"Better than yesterday, I guess. What happened by the way? The last thing I remember was me bleeding to death."

"You don't remember anything in between?"

"No."

"Good."

"What?"

"Nothing. Huh, after your stupid attempt to protect me, I carried you here, a mighty effort, since your weight almost destroyed my metal muscles, and closed you up."

"And that's it?"

"That's it."

Liar.

"Do we have anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"Sure" she said as she helped her test subject limp her way to the kitchen.

There was something weird about GLaDOS. Helping her? She had never been like that. Chell decided that she would have to check if the AI was lying or not.

* * *

What was the human trying to do?

Why was she trying to access the video feed? Did she remember what happened? She had said otherwise. Perhaps she was lying. Perhaps she thought it was just a dream. It didn't matter. She would never let her see it. GLaDOS quickly cut the piece of the video where THAT happened and saved it. She could watch it how many times she wanted and she wouldn't find a thing.

Why had she done that? Why had she kissed her? She didn't know. She couldn't know. She ran several scans searching for errors or viruses but she found nothing. What was happening to her?

She felt something that she had no idea of how to categorize. That had only happened in her beginnings, when she was just learning emotions. She had taken weeks to understand the concept of "sadness". Interestingly enough, the concept of "anger" she had understood immediately.

What was this new thing she was feeling?

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident and GLaDOS had made no mention to the kiss. Had it really happened? She had to know.

It was not easy to access the recordings from the cameras that watched the facility but she managed to do it and finally watched the moments where GLaDOS had cried and waited by her bedside. She saw herself waking up and the android hugging her. And then… the android left. No kiss. She just left.

Well damn.

She was almost closing the video when she noticed something. The time marked in the video. The android hugged her and suddenly the time skipped to ten seconds later. There was ten seconds of footage where anything could have happened. That sneaky bastard. Good for her that she remembered everything that happened during those seconds.

* * *

What should she do? Should she just go and kiss her? Seemed a good enough idea, even though she feared the robot's response. Screw it. Her back had been destroyed because of her, she deserved at least a kiss.

Chell strode out of her room and headed for GLaDOS room, who was in android form. She looked like she was admiring her other form. She caressed her chassis until she noticed the human at the door. She stopped what she was doing and pretended she was doing something else.

"How is your back?"

"Good. I almost feel no pain." She said as she approached her.

"Good. You should be fully functional in no time."

"GLaDOS, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" The android looked at her seriously. What had she been hiding?

The human got closer. Uncomfortably, or perhaps extremely comfortably, close. A shadow of doubt crossed her mind. Could she really do it? What would it mean, having sex with a robot? What kind of twisted and sick person she would be if she humped a machine?

.

.

.

Ah screw it all. GLaDOS was a woman as far as she was concerned and while that might have been a problem back when everyone was alive… well, that "alive" thing had been taken care of. She knew she wanted it and she would do it no matter what.

"I lied." She said, approaching the AI's face. "I remember everything." She whispered.

"What do you me-" Her phase was cut short by the fact that a human mouth now blocked her robotic one. Chell kissed the robot and the robot… the robot kissed back.

Chell finally broke the kiss as she gasped for air. She met a stern look on GLaDOS face.

"What? Angry because I fooled you?" the human said, grinning.

"Yes, very." She said before kissing her again.

She felt the AI's hands run through her body, never stopping in a single place for too long. For the first time in her life, the AI did not know what to do. Where did she put her hands? What did she grab? What did she leave alone?

Chell, however, did not have such concerns, and her hands went straight for her partner's ass.

"What do you say, time for some testing?"

"It is always time for testing."

* * *

They reached the sleeping quarters leaving a trail of clothing behind. When she pushed GLADOS on her mattress, they were only covering their most interesting parts, a fact that Chell intended to change as soon as possible. She saw that the AI was shaking.

"No need to be scared." She said, getting on top of GLaDOS.

"I am not scared."

"Sure, I will pretend I believe that. So tell me, while you were building this body, where exactly did you place your Testing Euphoria Centers?"

"In order to maintain accuracy, I thought it was logical to place it with sensors in the several spots that corresponded to the erogenous areas in a human body," Chell had thought as much. "but why would you want to know th-" the android was interrupted by a jolt of pleasure that shook her body as the test subject slowly slid her hand in her black panties.

Accuracy indeed. How in the world did an android get wet? She wouldn't question it though. Surprises as these were always welcome.

"How are you- _ah!_ - even doing that!? That is not how it is supposed to work!"

"Magic, now shut up and enjoy." She slowly caressed around GLaDOS' entry and clit. Why was a being that did not breathe panting?

Her finger slowly circling around her pussy. Slowly. Slower. Almost stopping.

"Chell… I have no idea of how this is even working, but I swear to god that if you don't stop teasing me right now, I will cause you pain in every possible way!"

The human approached the android's ear before whispering:

"I'd like to see you try." And she slid a finger in.

The AI gasped as a wave of pleasure passed through her. But Chell did not stop. She still had several areas that she did not yet explore. In one swift movement, she removed the other one's black bra. And she decided she had found her new favorite place in Aperture: right between GLaDOS breasts. With one hand and her mouth she worked on her nipples, whose existence amazed Chell in ways she did not expect, and with the other she worked on the lower areas.

She kissed the woman below her while she slid a second finger in and slowly started to move her hand, while the android thrusted herself against it, giving little cries of pleasure with each move. The couple began moving in an erratic rhythm faster and faster and faster until GLaDOS hugged her close and tight, clawing the recently recovered back of the test subject, and…

"Ahhhhh!"

It had just exploded inside her head. It was like the Euphoria but five times more potent. She had never felt something like that. She felt so light that she felt like she could just fly away. Nonsense, of course. Whatever remains of her that were on the human's hand were not nearly enough to make such drastic difference in her weight. But still…

After spending a few minutes with her eyes closed, just savoring the sensation she had just experimented, she looked down just to find the test subject dark eyes looking at her.

"So, how was it?"

"I have no idea of how the direct stimulation of any of my Euphoria Centers would cause such reaction, but…"

"But…"

A sly smile appeared on GLaDOS mouth.

"Why don't I show you?" She grabbed the girl by the shoulders and rolled until she was on top.

A dominant GLaDOS? That could not be good. Chell felt that she would be screwed, in both senses of the word.

* * *

She licked the human's body, despite every single system telling her that what both of them were doing was wrong. Her mechanical tongue traveled from Chell's belly to her nipples to her mouth. She loved the taste of the test subject. She then started repeating what the human had done to her, but improving in every step. She squirmed below her.

As her hand finally reached the test subject's panties, who were soaking wet, her curiousness took the best of her. There were very few things whose taste she did not know in Aperture. Soon there would be one less.

Chell did not expect seeing the seeing the robots placing her head between her legs. Not so soon, anyway. She felt her tongue enter her insides, causing her to twitch and squirm in the bed. GLaDOS, meanwhile, was cataloging every single reaction she would get from the subject to use in "future tests". And she had been right in her decision to taste the other one's pussy. It tasted delicious. She felt that the test subject was getting closer by the moment and when she was almost there…

She stopped. Chell looked at the evil smile that was looking her from below.

"Why did you stop? Keep going!"

She didn't really think GLaDOS would forget what she had done, right? How she had teased the AI that time, when she had entered the facility, so many weeks ago. She had a revenge to take and there was no better moment than this.

She approached the human's ear and whispered:

"Beg."

Son of a bitch. She should have guessed she would do something like that.

"P-please" she said, almost inaudibly.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Her evil smile widened.

"Please!"

"Please what? Be specific!"

"Please fuck me you blasted machine!"

Good enough… for now.

Her fingers returned to return to take care of the unfinished business below while her mouth ventured again through the body, this time remaining on the breasts before her and not leaving. Her hands moved quickly and precisely, even though this was her first time. Her sensors worked quickly and she soon knew exactly what buttons to press to get the max out of the test subject.

It did not take long for the subject to orgasm, pleasure passing through her like waves, her nails digging in the synthetic skin. It took a few seconds until she managed to speak again.

"So, how was it?" GLaDOS said, imitating her.

"That was… amazing."

"I don't know why the surprise in your voice." She said, snuggling by her side.

"You know what?" she said, caressing one of the android's breasts.

"What?"

"I think I approve this kind of testing."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Well, I took a litle more time to write this one because i kept changing what GLaDOS would do. Near-omnipotent-robots-that-just-had-sex are difficult to write. But I think it came out OK! Thanks for the reviews and, please, keep telling me what you think of the story!

* * *

Chell woke up and stretched yawned during the seconds that it took for her brain to catch up with her and remember what had happened the night before. She stopped and opened her eyes, suddenly fully awake.

She had fucked GLaDOS.

That definitively deserved a victory dance, she thought, and that was exactly what she did, before entering a hysterical laughing fit, thinking what the android would be doing. She wasn't in her bed, so she was probably freaking out in her chassis, realizing what she had done. After she finally managed to stop imagining all of GLaDOS reactions, she cleaned the tears from her eyes and started thinking.

What were they now? They were friends before but now they were… lovers? Friends-with-benefits? Girlfriends? That sounded nice. She was GLaDOS girlfriend… Yeah, she could get used to that. It was a pity that she hadn't stayed. The memories of the previous night had brought her ideas.

She decided she would brush her teeth and take a shower and clean herself before going to talk to the android. While the hot water cleaned her body from fluids that were not only hers, she thought how she would approach the subject. She had kissed Chell first, and she had not objected to what they had done in any way, but still, her disappearing probably meant she was not handling things well.

If the AI had left during the night it was because she had been indecisive, and she could be very sensible sometimes. She would go talk with her and see how she was handling it.

But how bad could it be, right?

* * *

GLaDOS had left the room a few minutes after Chell had fallen asleep and had headed for her chassis. At the sight of her original form, she remembered that she was not, in fact, human, and she started to freak out.

What had she done?

_WHAT HAD SHE DONE!?_

She had just copulated with that human like she was an animal. Oh god… OH GOD, she could feel her! Her sweat all over her body, all over her skin. That dirty, filthy human had rubbed herself all over her, and what was worse: she had rubbed back.

She was in the middle of the process of removing all her skin and replacing it with a new, non-human-infected one, when she remembered where her mouth had gone.

She already had one leg into the incinerator before she decided it would probably be a good idea to transfer herself to her chassis before burning that body.

* * *

Saying that she felt dirty was to say the least. She felt like she had stayed so long in a pit of mud that the dirt was fusing with her silicon skin. Which was silly, of course, since she was in her chassis and she had already burned that body. She had a spare one for emergencies, even though that if someone had said that THAT would be the emergency that she would lose her old body to, the person that had said that would be dead before she could say "sex".

But she had calmed herself down. Her head was still a mess though.

The human entered the chamber slowly, looking like she wasn't sure of what she should do. She wasn't sure about what to do either.

"Uhm… hi."

"Hi."

An awkward silence fell between them.

Suddenly, Chell gasped. She just noticed that she had been GLaDOS first. While the android had no hymen (she guessed), she was still a virgin until the previous day… Unless testing counted as sex and not masturbation, in which case…

No, stop it!

No time for this nonsense. No time for her to feel awkward. They had had sex, for fucks sake. She had humped GLaDOS, they had seen each other naked and without shame and _now _was the time they got awkward? No, screw that.

"So, about last night…"

"Yeah…"

"What did you-"

"I liked it." said the machine, as if, if she didn't say it now, she would never be able to say it again. Her voice sounded nervous."It felt weird and wrong and dirty, but I liked it. I don't know why it happened or how it happened or why I had that reaction, but it was the most pleasurable thing I have ever felt. For the first time I felt happy and fulfilled and I didn't know what to do. For the first time… I just wanted to stay there and stay with you but- but I needed to think…" she stopped talking for a few seconds to calm down. "I know that humans prefer to stay close after such relations but…"

"Shhh… I get it, I get it…" she said, approaching the white faceplate and pressing her head against it. "No need to explain yourself. I just want to say that… I know how hard it was for you. You told me about them, how they never asked before touching your insides, so I want to say that I understand how hard it was to let me touch you the way you did."

"Even though you never asked my permission either."

"I think that 'fuck me Chell' can be considered a form of permission."

"I never said that."

"It was implied in the 'stop teasing me or I will cause you pain' thing."

The AI said nothing, but she was sure that if she was in her other form she would have a grin from side to side.

"Come, let's have breakfast."

"[Transference Complete]"

The android approached her, apparently making incredible discoveries about her feet, since she didn't stop looking at them. The test-subject's hand reached her chin and pulled it up, until GLaDOS was looking at her. She approached, giving plenty of time for the android to stop her, but she didn't. They kissed before heading to the kitchen.

"Weird." said the human.

"What?"

"You taste… newer."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

* * *

"What were Atlas and P-Body doing these days? I haven't seen them around the facility so much." She said, taking a bite of her slice of bread.

"_Orange and Blue_ were trying to find new ingredients for your digestive needs. It already was quite the effort to find a recipe of bread that used only what we had here. Other things are rare, most of all those that needed living animals to be produced."

"What were you trying to make?" then she realized what the AI could do if she got the right ingredients. "Can you make some cake!?"

"If I had all the ingredients I could, but there are quite a few missing."

"Like what? Can we get any of them?"

"Unless you can find a chicken to lay eggs for me to use, then no, we can't find them."

"Well… I know where to find eggs, even though they are not chicken eggs…"

"Where?" the AI seemed truly interested in discovering the location of the eggs for a second, that is, before she realized about what the test subject was talking about. "_Nonononono-_"

"Oh come on! When are you going to overcome that?"

"On the day that they are all dead! You should also be scared of them! Look at what they did to you!"

"Ok, ok… But you do know that my birthday is next month, don't you?"

"First of all, you don't even know what day it is. Second, no it is not!"

"No, it isn't, but I had to try. Anyway… what are we doing today? Back to the bedroom?" she said with a grin. She was sure that if the android could blush, she would have.

"No." she said, trying to contain that little drop of shame that still persisted in her for what she had done. "I, despite looking, am not human. Therefore, I do not need to perform such tasks daily, like you."

"Says the one that tests me every morning because it feels good. And I don't do it daily!"

"No? Then what is it that you do every night below your covers? What is that called? One-person-sex?"

"You have been spying on me?"  
"Not spying. When you have a crazy lunatic like you in the factory, it is always good to keep an eye out."

"Yeah, sure… you just like to watch me while I sleep. I would have never though you to be such a pervert."

"I am most certainly not!"

The debate went on for a few minutes, GLaDOS fighting with all her might trying to preserve what little was left from her dignity. It took her a while to manage to stop talking about such matters.

"Enough of that! We have more important things to do than stay around arguing about such petty things. We are going to go back to Old Aperture. There are still many areas we have yet to explore."

"Such as?"

"The sleeping quarters."

"What would you want to see there?"

* * *

What _did _she want to see there?

It was hard to say, and she would probably never tell the test-subject, but the night before had… changed something. It had been incredible. Even better than… her whole system negated that thought, trying hard to stop herself from thinking it, but it was useless. It _had _been better than testing. It had been difficult for her to admit it, bet it was true. She had finally broken the chains that held her from doing what SHE wanted, not what her creators wanted.

She enjoyed testing, sure, but that had been forced on her. If she didn't do it, she would just go insane, but now, with the happenings of last night, she didn't feel like testing. She was, for the first time, truly free. Free to do whatever she wanted.

* * *

"I want to learn. You see, you humans were an interesting species. You could have reached space, colonized the stars. But then you died because of a stupid mistake. Even though _you_ think it is useless to research adead species, I think it is quite interesting to understand a culture. To learn its habits and its culture. By preserving their culture we can preserve a little of their humanity, making sure that at least a little of them survive mankind's extinction. Only by preserving a culture is that you stop its people from fading away into nothingness."

"And why do you care?"

"Because I want to know why everything happened. Why you were the way you were. Why all the wars, the killing. Why give sentience to a machine and then treat her like she was nothing. I just think that, by learning their culture, I can understand why they did everything they did to me."

"And then what?"

"Who knows? Then I will do whatever I want."

She… did not know how to answer to that.

"Come… We have to get the portal guns before anything."

Huh…

Who knew that a night of sex could change you so much?

* * *

GLaDOS had never thought she would say such things as the ones she had said to Chell, but it was true nonetheless. The previous night had been something else. When she had first thought about it, it had been hard to admit, but after spending the night with the human, she had begun to see humanity, and perhaps life itself, with other eyes. She noticed the scientists' hands behind everything she had done. From beyond the grave they had controlled her, and it pissed her off.

She had never enjoyed seeing anyone die, really. Perhaps she would have enjoyed seeing Chell die during the moments where she was trying to kill her, but that was an exception. She had just never really cared about her test-subjects. Until that human came and changed everything.

Her programming had screamed at her, saying that testing was her life, here very self, but she declined. That was what _they _had chosen her to be. It was time for her to choose her destiny for herself. And she had chosen to stay with the human.

The android sighed.

And suddenly, she felt like she had taken a weight off her back that she never knew she was carrying.

The AI took a deep, virtual, breath.

It truly was wonderful what a night of sex could do with your life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **First of all, thanks for the reviews! Second, the rate at which the chapters come out will slow down. I will have much less time to write, so I will probably be posting once a week. Third, I just found out that "Pacific Rim" will have an AI voiced by the same person that voices GLaDOS. I need that movie NOW!

* * *

It was a creepy sight, to say the least. There were no bodies, but there was an eerie feeling in the air that she just couldn't shake off. People had lived there. People had slept there. People had spent their most private seconds in there. People, not machines. She was out of place there. Not that she would ever tell that to the human, of course. That was her facility. She should be comfortable wherever she was.

Artifacts of generations past, lying around, as if waiting for their owners to come back and pick them up. It was a bizarre view. And a little saddening too.

She stayed there long enough for the test subject to not think that she was scared or something like that. She didn't like that place. Being that close to _them_. She wanted to know them, study them, but they still put a small amount of fear in her. Some reminiscent from the time of her creation. The Artificial Pain tests, she remembered them. It could have been artificial to them, but it real enough for her. They could hurt her with the pressing of a button.

She tried not to walk too fast on her way out.

* * *

The AI was scared. She knew her enough to tell that she was creeped out by the place. If she was feeling a little uncomfortable, she could only wonder how GLaDOS was feeling. Her creators, the scientists. She could remember them, from the brief period she had worked as an Aperture Science's employee. Arrogant bastards, they were. Thought they owned the world, never respected anyone, treating the ones below them like shit. If they treated other humans like that, she imagined how they treated _her_.

But that was no reason for Chell not to mock at her.

"Hey, where are you going? We still have things to gather."

"I am heading back. Blue and Orange can gather these things."

"So soon? We still have things to see. That hallway back there is still unexplored."

"I am sure you can take care of that."

"Nah, I don't think so. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" She said in an innocent voice. "Are you scared that the mean scientists will appear? Don't worry, I will protect you from those meanies." She continued with a smirk.

"Don't be ridiculous. I simply have more important things to do than to look at beds of dead people."

"If I remember correctly, it was you that decided we should come here. I told you that it would be useless but you insisted that you had to. So, I came here, so you better stay with me!"

The machine sighed.

That damn human. How did she manage to know exactly what to say?

Chell looked away from the android, trying to hide her grin. Their exploration session was going to be fun. For her, at least.

* * *

A few hours later, after many corridors and room of feeling extremely uncomfortable and hearing Chell laugh at her when she thought she wasn't listening, back into the New Aperture, while Atlas and P-Body were gathering everything they had found, GLaDOS was trying really hard to make something to eat.

"Why don't you just synthesize a tomato to put in it?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to synthesize a fruit? From thin air? The coffee was fairly easy because I had a sample of it. And because it was a liquid, not a complex, organic, 3d construct. But I have _nothing_ to use here."

"What about the stuff that Atlas and P-Body found? Can't you use any of that?"

"While they did find some sorts of deformed and mutated fruits, I still have to test if they are edible. Most things they found would kill on the spot, though."

"But you can't make macaroni without some tomatoes. And cheese. But somehow you managed to get cheese."

"That is because I had a model from where to copy the production of milk. End even then, it took several days, and only because I had some notion of how it was."

"Which model?"

It took her a while to understand why the AI was looking at her.

"Ewwww!" she said, hugging her chest. "That is disgusting!"

"Don't be silly. I only needed to know exactly how it was formed and which reactions were made in order to get the raw substance. Then I made a few guided guesses about what cow milk probably had and human's didn't, and the other way around, and got to an acceptable approximation. There is nothing 'human' about it."

"Still, you could have told me! You have no idea of how bizarre it is!"

"No, I do not. You humans are amazed by the smallest details. It is practically identical to the one you used to have. If I was milking it directly out of you I could understand your disgust-"

"Yuck!" Many disturbing images passed through her mind. It didn't help that many of them involved GLaDOS.

"But I am not, so you better stop complaining and start helping me to make something edible."

It still took her a moment to calm down from all the freakish thoughts that conversation had caused and start to help her. GLaDOS spoke like if she was performing a surgery.

"Water."

"Here." She said, passing a jar of water to the android.

"Oil."

"Here. How the fuck did you manage to get oil?"

"I just used some of mine that I use for maintenance."

"… hum… you do know it is not the same oil, right?"

"It is not?"

"NO! That is terrible!"

"How on Earth was I supposed to know that!? It just says oil in the recipe! I assumed any oil would do! It should have been more specific!"

"Do you know that motor oil has lead and all other kinds of shit that would probably kill me?"

"You don't need to teach me about my own oil."

"Well, if you knew, then how did you expect me to eat something made with motor oil?"

"With your mouth."

Chell sighed. It was going to be a long cooking session.

* * *

After dinner (they had eaten canned beans after their failed attempt at cooking) the AI headed to the main room, the test subject quickly following. GLaDOS was almost reconnecting the transference cables so that she could go back to her chassis when she was interrupted.

"Wait." She knew the android was pretty pissed because of her failure. Perhaps she could do something about it.

She turned to face the human, which, she noted, was getting closer by the second.

"What?" She was pretty sure about the reasons which had lead her to stop her, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

They were chest to chest now. The android was a couple centimeters taller than the human, because there was no way she was going to stay below the test subject. A part of her brain reminded her that there was _one _situation where she _would_ accept being below the test subject, but she quieted that part quickly.

Chell stood on her tiptoes in order to traverse the small space that separated their mouths. It was a shy kiss, as if to not scare her, and yet demanding, for she wanted her with every ounce of her being.

The test subject pushed the android until her white back hit something cold. It was with a slight tinge of horror that she noted that she had just been pushed into herself. That didn't stop Chell though, who was now kissing her way down her neck. Slowly, delicately.

If their first time had been like a wild-fire, this one was going to be a slow burning flame. Hot, but steady. Growing leisurely, but firmly. Her hands slowly went down, until she found where the android's black shirt ended and then up, this time going through the inside, touching the silicon skin, until she reached the small mounts in the plains of the android's torso, getting a few moans from her. She soon had removed her companion's shirt and was working on the task of removing the bra, which was gone in the blink of an eye.

She kept working on her breasts with her mouth and fingers for a few minutes until she felt it was time to move on. Her left hand left the nipple it was working on and headed for lower, wetter areas. She could hear the android gasp as she entered her pants and reached the little nub right above her entry, her fingers slowly circling it, playing with it.

When she felt that the AI was on her brink, she slid a finger in, earning a moan that was quickly silenced when the two mouths came together. She slid a second finger and started moving her hand in a steady pace. After a while she started increasing the speed, her fingers exploring the other's insides, her moans' volume increasing by the second. It did not take long before the android held her tight and gave a loud moan, shuddering, as the orgasm crossed her body.

* * *

Chell gave GLaDOS a last kiss before leaving her embrace. Without her support, the AI slid to the ground, as her legs were shaking so much that she was unable to stand up. Before leaving the room, the test subject gave her a last look and tried to contain a laugh at seeing the incredulity/pleasure/surprise/who-knows-what look in her face. She left the defeated AI in the ground and headed for her room, a smile on her face. She knew she would pay for that "insolence", but, well, what could you do, right?

* * *

That human! How dare she do that and then leave! That could not go without punishment. Not at all. She would definitely pay for such wonderful experience. She would spend the night working if she had to, (not that it was a challenge for her, since she didn't sleep, of course) but she _would _find a way to repay what the human had done to her, one way or the other. It could take some time, but when she least expected it, GLaDOS would fuck her senseless.

And so she began working.

That is, as soon as her legs stopped shaking.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Hey again everyone! I took a little longer than I expected but it is here! I am not quite sure this chapter has gone the way I wanted it to go, and the style has changed a little. I have read a few books and they have influenced me a bit. Tell me what you think!

* * *

When her legs finally stopped shaking, she got up, grabbed her shirt and bra and headed for the transference station. She went back to her main body in which, she reminded with a hint of guilt, they had bumped during their "activities", and started to search for _those_ folders.

She had found them long ago, while she was transferring everything that the New Aperture scientists had in their computers after they died, so many years ago, to her mainframe. Almost every personal computer had a folder like that, and she soon learned to discover which one it was without having to open it. But the first time... The first time she had run into something like that, she refused to look into human's computer for a week. She had kept them all though. Who knew what use it could someday have? Looked like she had finally found it. She took a deep virtual breath and accessed the porn folders.

Wow... WOW... wow... That didn't seemed to be pleasurable at all for the woman. And THAT one looked like it probably hurt a lot. That one... Three at once? Really? And she was pretty sure that things were supposed to come out of that hole, not go in. Most of all something _that _large. And THAT one was just plain absurd.

Perhaps this folder was not the best one to be looking at. Whoever that belonged to probably did not know anything about anatomy. While those feats were probably possible with severe preparation, there was no way a normal woman could do it as fast as they did in those videos, and probably not without a great bit of pain... And what the hell was with the terrible acting anyway? Were humans aroused by that? Perhaps it was just this one. It was better just to move to another person's folder.

.

.

.

Why was this one filled with drawings?

* * *

After three hours of research, GLaDOS had found two things. First, that at least 70% of male humans had severe cases of brain damage. That or they had no idea of how the pleasure receptors in a woman's body worked. It appeared that a large part of them thought that if you got something as thick as a baseball bat and shoved in a hole it would make her feel good. Terrible, terrible.

And second that, all things considered, though, the humans' perversion did inspire her. She needed to start working on it immediately. It would have to be flexible enough that it would allow close turns, but firm enough to give her pleasure. It would need to be agile enough to give friction, but strong enough to hold her… And there is the question of the climax… Yeah, she had an idea.

If this form had a mouth, she would be smiling now.

She began working on her big project.

Oh, what a surprise it would be!

* * *

There was just one thing the AI failed to consider when making her revenge. Making a new product required quality-control. Quality-control requires testing. Testing requires tests. And testing subjects. And thinking about testing results.

All that testing.

With that test subject.

She was getting anxious.

.

.

.

Well, anxious was not quite the right word.

But the Itch was not supposed to rise again. Not so fast.

Clear your head GLaDOS. You have work to do.

Damn Itch…

The material had to be soft, probably different from the material used for the android skin…

Her skin against hers, her sweat in her body, her saliva in her mouth…

She shook her gigantic head trying to keep the thoughts away.

It would also have to present Euphoria Centers, even though she was not quite sure how did that even worked in the first place, but she knew that it worked, and that's what mattered. For now, at least. She would have to discover why that happened sooner or later, but right now she had more important things to do.

"Magic", she had said.

"Now shut up and enjoy."

The memories from that night flooded her mind. Every touch, every breath, she could remember as if it had happened a few minutes ago.

Well, something very similar had happened a few hours ago, but the memories she focused now were much more intimate, much more exciting.

It was just when she noticed that she, the huge omnipotent robot hanging from the ceiling, was moaning, that she realized that she wasn't getting any work done until she had fixed that Itch. But from this body she couldn't do much. Even if she sent Orange and Blue to the test tracks, they would be useless. They had never brought her any satisfaction.

The lights flickered as she switched bodies, to one where her Euphoria Centers were much more accessible. She remembered seeing the test subject doing that, on the nights when she thought GLaDOS wasn't watching. She had been incredibly embarrassed when she had found out what she was doing. She had never confronted her about it, but she knew what Chell did under the covers on some nights.

Her white hand slowly crept down, passing through the silk of her shirt. For some reason she was scared. She had never done that. Never imagined doing something like that. It was not a new definition for her, but she never thought about doing it herself.

She took a deep virtual breath and slowly lowered her hand into her black panties.

And there was nothing. She couldn't feel anything.

She could feel the touch, of course, but there was no stimulation. No response. It brought her as much relief as touching herself in the arm.

It could not be. For a second, the android felt confused. Then she tried again. And she was still confused.

Was she doing it wrong? It did not appear so. She retraced every step Chell had taken earlier that night, but nothing happened. Why?

WHY?

And so the AI just stood there, with her hand inside her pants and looking extremely confused.

That is, for about three seconds, until she realized exactly how she looked.

She started walking one side to another. She didn't know why she was doing it, but she had seen several scientists do it when they had to think about a difficult problem.

What did she have that she didn't? That damn human managed to piss her off while she slept! How was that even possible? Her fingers should work as well as hers!

If Chell could masturbate then why couldn't she?

.

.

.

She stopped herself a second. What was she doing? She was leveling herself with a human! She was NOT a human and she would not allow herself to behave like one. She would not go THAT low!

.

.

.

She was horny though.

Stop it! She was not horny! That was a human feeling! She was experiencing a programmed reaction that was related to her testing protocols that caused her the need for testing. All she needed was a dose of Euphoria and everything would be all right. It was not her fault that the nearest source of Testing Euphoria was the human that lived in her facility.

Before she could stop herself, she was already sneaking into Chell's room.

* * *

Have I ever told you how pleasurable it is to be awoken to the sight of a naked, near omnipotent, AI?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Well, THAT took a long time to come out! Sorry that i kept you waiting, but time is getting shorter. I will try not to take so long to write, but my schedule is getting cramped. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! It was a pain to get it out. Lesbian sex is hard. I need to do some more research.

Purely for the purpose of storytelling, of course.

* * *

Well, now that was a nice view.

She had felt the hands crawling up her body and initially thought she was sleeping. It was only when she felt the thumb circling her nipple and the pair of legs grinding against her own that she opened her eyes and looked down.

While it was indeed a pretty sight seeing the android moving her body against her, Chell couldn't help but to feel a small bit of perplexity. It was too soon for the AI to be getting her revenge, and Chell _knew_ GLaDOS would have her revenge. And she also doubted she would just come by to repay the favor. So there was something catchy about this situation, even though it was not clear what it was.

It took her quite the willpower to stop the android's ministrations.

"GLaDOS, what are you- ah! - doing?"

"What does it look like I am doing?" she asked back, her hands still teasing, her legs still moving against her body.

"Well, _what _you are doing is quite – ah! - obvious. The question is, why?"

"Who knows? Can't I repay what has been done to me?"

"If you were anyone else," Chell stopped the hand caressing the upper parts of her body. "I'd see no problem with the retribution. But as it is _you _that is doing it, there is no way I am going to believe your gratitude."

The AI was unable to answer because her mouth was too full of test-subject-breast to answer.

Ok, that was enough.

She grabbed GLaDOS by the shoulders and spun, getting on top of her. She put her legs around the android's torso, stopping her from leaving, even thought Chell knew she would be able to leave if she really wanted. But she didn't seem so interested in that at the moment.

"Ok, now, will you speak or will I have to torture you until you do?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would."

"Highly doubtful."

Now she was certain that there was some evil plot going on here. She was going to get some answers. And if the AI was in such playful mood, why not enjoy it?

She lowered her hand into the black pants worn by the person below her, but stopped when she felt that the area was already wet.

The android was horny before coming to her.

The thought took a moment to sink in.

If she was in need of Testing Euphoria, there was only one person she would be able to get it from: Chell. But of curse she was too damn proud to ask. She had planned letting her take control from the start.

Such mischievous manipulation could not go unpunished.

If the AI wanted her taking control, then she would take control.

"Did your brain just finished breaking or you just enjoy randomly staring at the wall for a couple of minutes?"

* * *

In hindsight, she probably should have planned it better.

The test subject had been on top of her for the past ten minutes, slowly teasing her. Sometimes a finger would slip in and play around for a moment but quickly, too quickly, leave. She had squirmed and gripped the sheets as hard has she could to stop herself from forcing the test subject to finish the job.

"So, what was the big plan here? You got horny and thought that I was the solution for all your problems, huh?" She said, slipping a finger in. "Is that all I am to you?" And another. "A. Giant. Vibrator?" She punctuated every word with a thrust from her hand, making the android's legs contract in pleasure.

"No." the android said in a whisper.

"What was that?" She started moving her hand faster. "I couldn't hear you!"

"NO!" She was so close now! Just a little more! The AI started moving her hips against her torturer's hand.

"Good!" She removed her fingers from GLaDOS crotch. She probably had never seen such an angry look in her face.

"If you don't finish it right now, I swear…"

"Swear what? You will kill me? Good luck with that!" She said with a laugh. "The question is, if all that you needed was to get off, the why didn't you take the matters into your own hands? I suppose no one knows what buttons to press better than you, right? Unless…"

A thought passed through her mind. What did the manual said again?

* * *

"The stimulation is directly connected to its definition of what a 'human' is."

* * *

Interesting. GLaDOS didn't know that, because she had removed that part of the report before the AI found it. And she refused to admit she was human, even thought she was way more human than most Aperture Science's scientists. But if she truly didn't consider herself human, then that meant that-

"… you can't!"

"How on earth did you get to that conclusion?"

"It is true, isn't it? Tell me, have you tried doing it yourself yet?"

"NO!"

"Yes! I knew you had!"

"Are you even listening to what I am saying?"

"Imagine, years in the future, the lost child of man will somehow discover our history and discover that there was only ONE thing the most powerful AI made by man couldn't do: masturbate."

"Stop laughing!"

But Chell was no longer listening. The mental image that she had created of the omnipotent AI trying to masturbate and failing at it was just too damn funny. She had fallen from the bed and was now on the ground, clutching her belly that hurt from so much laughing, tears rolling from her eyes.

She tried gasping for breath but failed miserably at such task.

"I hope you know that you are looking extremely foolish in that position." Said the now angry robot. She agreed, it had not been one of her best moments, but such reaction was definitely exaggerated.

After a few seconds Chell finally managed to get up from the ground and clean the tears from her face. She turned around to take a look at the poor android. Naked, horny, one hand supporting her upper-body and a mad look in her face.

"Oh, come here", said the test-subject, jumping on the bed and hugging GLaDOS. "No need to be mad. You could have just asked, you know, I would gladly help." Even though both of them knew that GLaDOS would never ask for her to do that. Too damn proud, that was her problem. "But now…" she got on top of the android, making her stay between her legs. "Just let me take care of you."

* * *

She knew the human would give in. There was never any doubt about it. Her plans were infallible.

"Don't get cocky just because you convinced me to do it."

What was it with this mind-reading crap!?

"Oh, come on, you are as easy to read as a book."

"I disagree."

"That is because you never looked in the mirror. You are as transparent as glass."

"Do you really think this is an appropriate moment to discuss such things?"

"Well, the way I see it, you don't have much of an option, do you?"

"Chell…"

"Ok, ok… relax. There is something I need to repay you."

"What would that be?"

"You will know in a second."

* * *

Now, she was no expert in this subject. She knew the theory, but she lacked practice in the subject. So, when she approached the android's entrance, she was pretty uncertain about what to do. She hesitated for a moment.

For a moment.

Chell only managed to describe it as metallic and electric. It was not bad, but not what she had been expecting. She didn't know _what _she was expecting, really, but she started moving her tongue. Up and down and all round, trying to see where she could get the most intense reactions. As passing by the little nub above it all caused the AI to squirm in an especially cute manner, she decided that that was a pretty good spot. She made a mental note to return there often.

She kept exploring and making all kinds of movements. Soon she felt static in her tongue, like if she was licking one of those old big TVs. A little uncomfortable but nothing too serious.

She gasped when GLaDOS grabbed her by the hair and pulled her closer and deeper inside her.

Little shocks now tickled her tongue. She felt that something was wrong. She had never felt something like that before. She was about to say something when the android climaxed, quite literally, in her face.

She moaned as loud as Chell had ever heard she moan. She forced the human closer and a shudder passed though her body, pleasure coming in waves. She gave one final groan as electric charges passed her circuits, into her pleasure centers and into the test-subjects mouth, shocking her.

"Ouch!"

The human bolted right up.

"What the hell was THAT!?"

"That what?" asked the satisfied AI.

"You shocked me!"

"Did I?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't that a pity?" said the AI, mockingly.

"I will show you what is a pity." said the human, jumping on top of the android and tickling her.

GLaDOS, of course, showed no reaction.

"You may be interested to know that your actions are futile."

"Awn… Why do you have to be so boring?"

"Machines are not supposed to be fun."

"Of course they are! That is the whole point of video-games."

"But I am _not_ a video-game, as you can see. And _this_ machine needs to go back to work now."

"What!? No way!" She wrapped her arms and legs around the android. "You are sleeping here."

"I do not need to sleep."

"Isn't that a pity?" she mocked.

"You are a terrible person."

"So I've heard." Said the human, snuggling closer to her robotic companion.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Hey there! Back again with another chapter! Before the fun begins, a few things to address:

Ankh: That is pretty much because of bad judgment of my part. I have never written anything this big before and the amount of lesbian sex stories I've read is quite limited. So, what do I decide to do? Write a huge story with lesbian sex in it. Oh well, what can you do? I just love ChellDOS too much to stop it now.

And as swartzvald said, I went back and saw some grammatical errors on my previous chapters, but as I am not a native speaker of the language, it is quite hard to spot some of them. If anyone is interested in helping me and doing some proof reading, please, send me a PM.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chell woke up and felt the smell of silicon and metal. She kept her eyes closed as felt the smooth synthetic hair in her face, the technological body of the android pressed against hers. She remained perfectly still, hoping that the AI wouldn't notice her awakeness and she could enjoy that peaceful moment a little longer.

"I do hope that you know that I am aware that you have already awoken."

Damn.

"I do hope that you know that I enjoy remaining in bed for a while after sleep."

"You have held science's progress enough!"

"And I shall hold it a little longer." She said as she entangled her legs with GLaDOS'.

"Do you really think that you are able to hold me with such primitive techniques?"

"I think that you don't really have a choice but stay here, do you?" she answered as she snuggled closer to her companion.

"I could always break your legs and your arms and leave."

"But if you broke my arms I would be unable to move my hands so well, and wouldn't it be a shame", she said, slowly sliding her hands to lower parts of her partner's body, "if I were unable to use my fingers properly?"

"Indeed it would."

"So I guess that you really don't have a choice, do you?"

"I guess so, you monster."

"Good!"

She hugged the android tighter, getting comfier on the bed.

…

"I could always make you use mouth."

* * *

"You know what we are missing?" She asked as she took a bite off her breakfast.

"What?"

"Meat."

"Again with this?"

"Oh, come on! You can do it! It doesn't even have to be red meat. Chicken would be fine!"

"And where exactly you suggest that we get chickens? Last time I checked, they all died with the rest of mankind. And all other animals."

"Well, not ALL animals…"

"I am NOT going back in that rocket –silo!"

"WHY? Just gas them into sleeping!"

"You have no idea about what kind of monsters you are dealing with here."

"And what kind is it?"

"You are dealing with… Mr. Chubby Beak."

* * *

"So let me see if I got this right. You are afraid of birds, but you are especially scared of one bird specifically?"

"Yes."

"And its name is Mr. Chubby Beak?"

"_His _name is Mr. Chubby Beak."

"Yeah, _his_ name, sure. And he is… a killing machine."

"Yes."

"Trained by you, using poisons and all kinds of stuff just to make him stronger?"

"Exactly."

"And one day, for some unimaginable reason, he fled, attacked you, actually managing to disrupt some of your camera feeds before Atlas managed to stop him, and remained in hiding since then."

"Indeed."

"And now you discovered that he has since become the leader of the birds from that nest and mated with some of the females, creating his own little killing machines."

"And he is now planning to get me and kill me, yes."

"And you know it is him how…?"

GLaDOS looked at both sides, as if to make sure they were alone, before answering in a whisper.

"I saw him. That day on the silo. He was the one that attacked first. That one eyed devil."

Chell was truly baffled.

"You know… in the many hours I spent in Aperture, running for my life, trying to escape this place, so long ago, I always thought that the AI that ran this place, that that little voice that kept talking, teasing me and insulting me for so long, had to be crazy. Then Wheatley came by, took control of the facility and made us fall into Old Aperture. There I started liking you. You were not crazy, just misunderstood. You just needed someone to talk to… And now this happens."

"And what do you think now?"

"That I am crazy for ever believing that you were not insane."

"You haven't seen the things I have!"

"It is a BIRD! An animal! Unable to formulate rational thoughts! Shoot it enough times or flood that chamber with neurotoxin and it will die!"

"Those things never stopped _you_!"

"I am not a _bird_!"

"Indeed, a bird could never be _that_ fat!"

"Spoke the 200 ton. computer!"

"Well if you are so brave why don't _you_ do kill him?"

Chell opened her mouth to answer, but stopped before doing it. She wanted to give a witty answer. She really, _really_, didn't want to let the AI "win". But at the same time… That damn machine knew how to hold a grudge, and she already had plenty of revenges against her. After a small internal struggle, where two sides of her fought, she decided that, for the sake of harmony, this time, she wouldn't keep fighting… THIS time. She wouldn't be Chell, the stubborn human that defeated GLaDOS twice, if she always gave up so easily.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and frowned her eyebrows for a second, before putting a smile on her face and saying:

"Sure.", she gave the android a kiss on the cheek, "You just wait right here. Auntie Chell will take care of the big bad bird."

It took GLaDOS a second to realize what the human had said, and another one for her to jump after Chell.

"What do you THINK you are doing!?"

"Isn't that obvious? I am going to kill that feathered bastard."

"You can't! He will get you first!"

"YOU weren't able to kill me, what makes you think it-"

"HE!"

"-_he_ will? Or do you think he is smarter than you?" She asked with a smirk.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

And then she left before GLaDOS could say another word, leaving the android worried for her life.

* * *

That stupid human. How could she do that to her? Leave her and walk willingly to her death? She would die, that was for sure, wasn't it? But that human had survived _her_. Perhaps she would be able to kill him too.

Still, she was stupid for trying. Risking her life like that. That brain-damaged lunatic. She would die and the she would be alone again. She would leave her like all others did. Not that she could blame the others for dying, but she _could_ blame the others for failing her tests and for not being neurotoxin-resistant.

She felt a flux of data she had not wished for. It had surfaced without her asking, a trick of her processing center deciding that, since, according to her sensors, this was a high risk situation, it would be a great idea to send any related videos and information about whatever she was thinking about at the time.

So GLaDOS received a package of videos she had stored deep in her memories. Her failed test subjects. Images of humans falling to their deaths, being crushed by "mashy-spike-plates", falling in pits of acids and dying in several different ways filled her mind. It took but a minute for the images to change, substituting the test-subjects for Chell.

Chell falling to her death. Chell being crushed to death. Chell falling into a pit of acid. Chell all bloody, full of deep cuts in her back, made by the same birds she is now headed to.

GLaDOS didn't want to admit it but she was terrified. She knew her fear was irrational. She _knew_ he… _it_ was only a bird, but something, some unoverridable subroutine that ran deep inside her system, screamed at the mere thought of the creature.

She added another project for her list of things to do. A way to make sure situations like that never happened again. But until it was completed, she was paralyzed. She couldn't go after her. She wouldn't be able to convince her to give up. That damn human was too stubborn to such thing. She knew that, if she stopped Chell from going using brute force, the human would never forgive her.

So the android did the only thing she could, trying to forget the situation, trying to put such thoughts away from her mind. The only other thing she knew how to do besides testing.

She started building.

* * *

Chell left the AI and headed to deeper parts of Aperture. She needed to grab something before facing the wrath of Mr. Chubby Beak. She carefully picked one from the production line and tested it. Working as intended. She covered the object with a piece of cloth, put it under her arm, picked her portal gun and entered the bowels of the old facility.

They would eat chicken that night.

* * *

He heard steps. Slow and firm steps. Decided steps. He knew these steps. He had heard them once before, on that day of glorious battle. He had thought that that foe had been defeated. Apparently he had been wrong. The steps were going his direction. Did the fool human wanted to fight him again? So be it. The battle would be glorious.

Chell entered the rocket silo with the object still covered and looked around, searching for her foe. Shouldn't be too hard to find it. It probably wouldn't take long until it attacked her.

He opened his wings and looked at her old captor's ally. She would not stand a chance. She would die for helping that metallic monster. She could have changed her body, but he would never forget that yellow eye. An eye that had costed him his own.

He was the night. He was the wind. He was death. He was Mr. Chubby Beak. He shouted a loud cry, telling the others to not attack for he would take care of that foe himself, and he dove, his sharp beak ready to attack.

Chell saw the small crow diving from his nest, up above all the others. She smiled and revealed the object she had brought, which immediately came to life. She held it tight and pointed at the bird that came quickly at her.

What was that human doing? What was that white thing that she held? Would she try to hit him with it? He couldn't tell. His vision was not the same after he had lost his other eye. No matter. No living being was faster than him. He dove, sure of his victory.

He only realized his mistake when the object opened its eye, its bright red eye, and said one single word:

"HelloOo."

* * *

She felt the elevator coming up and her metaphorical heart metaphorically came to her mouth. She was alive. That damn human was alive. She felt tears coming to her tear ducts before she was able to control herself and make them go back down.

She was being stupid. It was just a bird. It was no match for her girl… her test subject. Yeah, that's what she meant. That was their relation. But now she had to calm down. She was happy that the human had survived, but she shouldn't make anything she would regret later and, most of all, not do anything that would give the human reason to mock her later.

Yes. She would remain perfectly calm.

* * *

As the elevator rose from the depths from Old Aperture, Chell took a deep breath. It had been a close one. As their boss had died, all the other birds had attacked her. Luckily for her, the birds did not possess Handheld Portal devices. She had managed to escape with the body of her fiend, which she now held tightly in her left hand, but just barely. She breathed heavily the clean air of New Aperture and coughed the dust from the Old out of her lungs.

She wondered about GLaDOS. How pissed would she be? She hoped that not too much.

The elevator's doors opened and Chell only had the time to say "I'm back" before a very excited android jumped at her and knocked her over.

It was not every day that GLaDOS hugged someone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Finally, something I wanted to do for some time, chassis!GLaDOS! This chapter (and probably the ones that follow) with the editing of Icthelight.

Enjoy!

PS: There was a small edit in chapter 2

* * *

GLaDOS hugged her tight, squeezing the air out of her lungs. She squirmed and fought to get out of the android's grasp, but she would have none of it. It took a few minutes of fighting until the AI relaxed her grip.

"Stupid human." She said, a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry."

"Don't **ever **run off to death like that again, you hear me? If you do, I will kill you myself, and then bring you back from the dead to kill you once more."

"Heh, if that damn bird of yours couldn't kill me, what makes you think that you will?"

"Do you think I stayed idle for the one and a half years you were gone? I have new weapons. Weapons you have never even imagined."

"Such as…?"

"Oh, you will see." said the machine, with a creepy smile that Chell did not appreciate.

"… okay. Well, come on, help me prepare this chicken." She raised the dead bird into view.

"It is a _raven_!"

"It is now a chicken."

"No it is not!"

"I killed it, I name it."

"That is not how it works!"

"I name thee 'Chicken', the dark bird!" the girl mocked.

"Give it here!" as she snatched the feathered corpse from the laughing girl's hand. "Let me make sure that this thing is not infected and then we can prepare it."

* * *

"You know, this really is quite good."

"I told ya."

It hadn't been a big meal, but it had been delicious nonetheless. GLaDOS herself had cooked it. It had been quite fun to see her slim body handling all those knives and sauces and other stuff that Chell had no idea about which purpose they served.

"So, now, next time I tell you that we should get something to eat, will you disagree with me?"

"If the process of getting whatever it is that you want is as dangerous as this one was, then yes, I will."

"Dammit! Will you ever accept that you were worrying for nothing?"

"No."

"Argh! You are terrible!"

"Look who is talking."

"I am **not **as stubborn as **you**!"

"Indeed, you are worse."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"… Yes I am, but that is not the case!"

"Isn't it? Are you sure you don't want to change the subject before you lose the discussion?"

"Shut up."

The android giggled, knowing that she had won. She got up and headed for the main chamber. There were some things that she still needed to prepare before the reveal of her newest creation.

"Pass by my chamber when you have rested a little. You must be tired from you excursion at Old Aperture and what I will show you will require…" she paused for a second and turned away from Chell, to avoid her from seeing her evil smile. "… require a lot of energy from your part."

Chell swallowed dry. With that tone of voice, the AI either had had something terribly bad or something terribly good prepared for her.

* * *

She slept for a while, took a shower and then readied herself for whatever was coming. She took a deep breath and entered the facility's main chamber.

"Oh, hi!"

This time the familiar voice did not come from the android, but from the huge chassis that hung from the ceiling. GLaDOS' other body was nowhere to be seen. Thick black cables were all over the ground, and it looked like something was being repaired.

Chell froze as the huge metal door behind her closed with a loud slam.

"So," said the menacing AI. "you thought you could just come in MY facility, give me the most wonderful of experiences and remain unpunished? How so very silly of you."

Chell looked around, searching for what the AI was going to do.

"And then I searched for a way to punish you. How could I possibly do that? I searched and searched. I thought and thought. And guess what? I found a way."

Chell could hear the evil dripping from the robot's voice.

Time for the big reveal.

The human held her breath as the cables on the ground began to move on their own.

* * *

The girl thought about running, but she knew that GLaDOS would have that room sealed tighter than any test chamber. And she didn't have her portal gun. Soon the cables had wrapped around her arms and legs. She raised the helpless test subject from the ground and brought her closer until they were eyes-to-eye.

"So, where shall I begin?"

Chell felt a cold tentacle go up her leg, past her waist, under her shirt until it came out through her collar, standing uncomfortably close to her mouth. Several scenarios passed through her mind about what was going to happen when she saw the shape of the tip of the cable. She didn't have a huge amount of experience with that shape, but she had had a few tries before. Still, she was unsure about what to do, about what the AI wanted her to do.

"So, what is the plan here?"

"Oh, I am sure you will figure that out."

The test-subject felt her shirt press hard against her back, the snake-like thing in front of her pulling it with considerable strength. It did not take long before it ripped its front and revealed her naked chest.

"Nothing under? Now isn't THAT a surprise?"

"You know that you didn't need to tear it apart, right? You could have asked me to take it off."

"Asked? And where is the fun in that?" the robot answered, a laugh in her voice.

Fun? That was probably the first time Chell had heard the AI say the word without a pejorative tone. She would probably stop and think about it if she wasn't worried with the silicon cables that now tried to remove her pants.

It took three seconds for it to leave her body and hit the ground, torn apart.

"You know, I **liked** those pants!"

"And I like the fact that that you only wear dark underwear."

"No I- wait, how do you know that?"

"I have my ways of knowing things."

"Well, it is not like I have much choice in here, but could you please not tear this one apa-"

"Oops."

"I hate you."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Let's see if you maintain that opinion after your punishment."

"You will never break me."

"Was that a challenge?"

"Yes."

"Very well then."

Now completely nude, the test-subject was completely vulnerable to GLaDOS intentions. Another black tentacle came into view, its tip oozing some transparent, viscous liquid. Then it started to vibrate quickly.

"Oh"

And slowly, the tentacle went down, disappearing from her view, its cold, smooth surface sliding in her skin, all the way down to her most private parts, positioning its head in her entrance, the vibration arousing the girl even more, the lubricating liquid that came out of it, useless. Her entrance was already well lubricated, her own body doing the work.

Smaller cables came down from the ceiling and headed for Chell's breasts, playing, toying with them, teasing her. That, added with the incomplete stimulation she was receiving in her lower body, were starting to piss her off.

"GLaDOS…" she said, threateningly.

"Yes?"

"I swear I will kill you once and for all if you don't do what you have to do!"

It was true that she was probably having more fun than she should with that activity, but teasing the human was just too entertaining to end so quickly. All good things had to come to an end, though.

Slowly, she inserted the vibrating tip of her cock-cable in the test subject.

"Yesss..." the girl hissed. She curled her fingers in pleasure and searched for somewhere to grab, finding only the huge faceplate in front of her.

In any other situation, the gigantic robot would probably have pulled away from the contact, but right now GLaDOS was being overwhelmed by the new sensations that came from her new parts. She could feel the girl's walls all around her recently finished shaft, moving, pressing, massaging the entire length of what was inside of her. Her speakers let a small, continuous hum out, a suppressed moan that came from the deep in her systems. It took a gigantic amount of will-power to stop herself from just going full power and ramming it in with all the strength she had, which would probably kill the test-subject, and taking it slow, letting the woman tangled in her new parts get accustomed to her girth and length.

Meanwhile, said woman could feel it, the delicious, painstakingly slow, filling of her insides. The tentacle advanced for several inches before deciding that that was a good-enough depth, stop for a few seconds, and then, slowly, retreating, until only the tip remained inside of her.

Ok, enough with the teasing.

The tentacle advanced again, faster this time, sending ripples of ecstasy through the human's body. It backed off and returned to her insides again and again, shaking her mind with the arousal. Electric waves run though the circuits of her mechanical companion, her Testing Euphoria Centers feeling as if they were on fire, as the idle tentacles were now pushing against the ground, crushing the metal below them, in an attempt of not tightening the grip around the testing subject and hurting her and not slamming her new cables too hard and impaling her.

As Chell got closer to her climax, she held tighter against the huge machine in front of her, her whole body now in contact with the gigantic chassis, her forehead pressed against the glass that protected the mechanical yellow optic. She could feel the metal giant humming, shaking slightly as it explored her insides.

GLaDOS was close. Too close. She was nearing the edge too fast, but her sensors indicated that the human would take longer. The climax wouldn't make her stop, as it would with human males, but it would certainly be more pleasant if they came together. Using what little processing-power she had left that wasn't dedicated to what she was doing at the moment, she tried to override her receiving of Euphoria, trying to slow it down, only to discover that it was incredibly hard to do such a thing. She was not used to having to hold herself back, so it was quite difficult to hold what was building inside of her circuits. But today would not be the day she would lose.

The test-subject felt the pace of the piston-like motion increase, as she quickly neared her breaking point, letting small whimpers escape her lips. She knew the AI was close from the increasingly louder moan-like sound coming from her speakers. Suddenly, it hit her like a rock, making her mind explode in pleasure, closing her eyes and gripping harder GLaDOS' faceplate, her toes curling as the orgasm passed though her, making her whole body shiver in delight.

And then GLaDOS came.

The pressure of Chell's orgasm in her cables pushed her over de edge and she finally was able release it, the thing she was waiting anxiously for. As the Euphoria struck her, making her delicate circuits receive surge after surge of the delicious energy that only Chell could provide, she let the pressure that was building inside of her tentacles be freed. She felt the white liquid passing through the cable, all the way until the test-subject tight opening, and being released inside of her.

Chell's eyes opened in surprise as she felt the warm liquid fill her, shooting deep inside her womb, a load far bigger than any human could produce. The sensation it provided, that sensation of fullness, mixed with her mind-blowing orgasm, was overwhelming. She felt the mixed sensations flow through her, unable to resist them. She bit her lip as it slowly faded away.

…

"Could you stop breathing in my eye? You already made it dirty enough rubbing your face against it."

Chell tiredly laughed as she took deep breaths, trying to recover from the experience. She felt the tentacle leave her body and she slowly descended to the ground. She felt her feet touch the cold floor and she felt the tentacle that held her releasing its grip. She immediately fell, her legs unable to support her body.

"That ending was… unexpected."

"I figured you would enjoy it."

"I did, I just never expected something like that coming from you! Where did you get the idea for these?" She said, pointing to the dark cables that now were quickly being retracted to the ceiling.

"You doubt my creative abilities? Me? You think that the genius AI responsible for this whole facility wouldn't be able to come up with something like this?"

"There is no way this was your idea."

"You underestimate my creative genius."

Chell laughed. If the robot really had such genius she would be, quite literally, screwed. Fortunately she knew the AI enough to know that if they were really hers, she would be bragging about them to no end.

She slowly got up, trying to make her legs stop shaking. She approached the huge one-eyed head that hung from the ceiling. It was now closer to the ground and she was able to touch it. She gave the white metal a small kiss.

"You still didn't break me", she whispered.

"Don't worry, that will be taken care of soon enough."

The smile on the human's face grew bigger as she turned around to leave the room. This time, the doors opened. She needed another shower. While she walked away, GLaDOS looked at her back side. She had thought about it, but she had decided to wait a bit. Its turn would come, no doubt about that, but for now she was satisfied with what she had.

The lights of the facility blinked as she switched bodies. Somewhere out of sight, the android awoke, gave an evil smile and jumped happily. She had to admit, for celebrations, human bodies beat hers by far.

The android smiled evilly once more and the lights blinked again as she returned to her chassis form. She still had work to do.


	19. Chapter 19

When GLaDOS felt the turning on of the light of Chell's room, meaning that she had awakened, she expected another normal day. A few hours of exploring Old Aperture, followed by cataloging of what they found, dinner and then, perhaps, some… testing. What she did not expected was to see the grumpiest Chell she had ever seen.

She entered her chamber wearing her "pajamas", which meant a pair of black panties and a white tank top.

"Hi."

"Fuck you GLaDOS."

She had to admit that shocked her a little.

"Grumpy, are we?"

"No, just screw you."

"One of those days, huh?" The AI mocked.

"No, it is not! Look at THIS!" She raised the bottom of her shirt, revealing her torso, where several purple marks stretched across all her waist. "I guess _someone_ got too excited with her tentacles and forgot that not all of us are made of metal!"

Well, that **did** give her a reason to be pissed. It had been the robot's fault that the tentacles had pressed against her so hard.

"Let me take a look at that." She said, approaching her multi-use tentacles from the test-subject. They didn't get too close before she started punching them.

"Oh no! There is no way in hell I am letting those things touch me again until you have fixed them."

The huge faceplate gave a mechanical sigh.

"Sure, if you insist." The lights blinked and soon the android came running to her, the huge chassis now motionless on the ground. The android kneeled by her and slowly passed her finger over the injured skin. She slowly pressed against it, winning protests from the examined.

"Stop your whining. You have taken bullets that hurt more than this." She kept prodding and poking for a few seconds before standing up. "Well… From what I can see… It definitely looks injured."

"GLaDOS I swear that if you don't stop mocking me I will find a wrench and dismantle you."

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Now you are just pretending."

Chell now was lying down with her head resting in her arms, shirtless, in a table in the main room, while the AI slowly passed some ointment in her hurt skin.

"Are you sure this is the right kind of gel and not one that is made of who-knows-what that will give me cancer?"

"Yes. Aperture Science abandoned the cancer-inducing gels in the 90's. Even though they are more effective, turns out it keeps volunteers away from testing."

"I wonder why."

"Well if everybody had a perfect, metal body like I do, such worries would be unnecessary."

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"Honesty can sometimes be confused with smugness."

"Ha! Tell your 'perfect body' to not try to rip my lungs off my body next time, ok?"

"_Next time_ you will have more things worry about than these small scratches. Turn around, I need to pass it on the front now."

"I do not know if I should be excited or scared."

"Personally, I'd suggest terrified."

"Nah, you never scared me."

"Never, huh. I think I will have to change that."

"You wish!"

"You will regret mocking my intimidation skills."

"Somehow I doubt tha- your hands are way too low there. The bruises are up here, not below my waist. I am in too much pain for whatever it is that you are thinking about."

* * *

Finally, after everything was done and the ointment had dried a bit, Chell dressed up and they headed for the kitchen.

"So, I guess no jumping through portals for you today, huh?" the android said as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"No, thank you. Not all of us are unable to feel pain."

"What makes you think that I can't? Just because I am more resilient than your weak human body, that doesn't mean I **can't** feel pain. The same scientists that put in the Euphoria Centers also put Pain Centers and, as I figured out as I built this body and in that "GLaDOS User's Manual" that you found, there is something deep in my code that _forces me_ to retain these sensations, no matter the body that I am in. Can you believe that? When I first tried to build this body, without such feeble sensations, I was just unable to transfer myself into it. _Something_ was stopping me. My own source-code."

"So you are unable to escape from pain and from pleasure no matter what. Huh. Welcome to what the philosophers called 'the human condition'. Or at least I think they did. Never paid much attention to philosophy classes."

"I am pretty sure you got it wrong, and don't you dare to bring me down to the level of human." She did seem quite offended.

"Sweetie, you are the most human scientist Aperture Science ever had."

"You take that back right now!"

* * *

"Human, ha!"

As the now pissed AI walked through Aperture's halls with her not-as-grumpy human companion, she couldn't help but think about the two hour, thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds long argument she just had with Chell about her not being, in any imaginable world, a human and how anyone that even considered such possibility probably had severe brain damage. But GLaDOS couldn't help but notice the small smile in the corner of Chell's mouth during the whole fight, as if she knew something that the AI didn't. She hated not knowing things.

At last, they returned to the main chamber where they could finally do some work.

"So, what will we do today?"

"As your weak, fragile human body is hurt, I guess you will have no option but to go back to cataloging what we have found so far."

"And I guess that doing nothing for a change wouldn't be an option."

"Obviously."

"Dammit."

"There." She said, pointing to a huge pile of documents and papers. "Blue and Orange brought these in last night from the staff's quarters. It is a record of everybody that was working here at the time, so it should be in alphabetic order. Here, take it." The android continued, as a claw came down from the ceiling holding a small black tube, a little larger than an average pen, with a green light on the side and a button on one of the ends. "Put it over 15cm away from the page, press the button, wait for the light to blink, turn the page and repeat."

"What about you? What are you using?"

"I have these." Said the android, pointing to her own eyes.

Chell looked in dismay to the gigantic pile in front of her before sighing and grabbing the small device.

"You start at A, I start at Z and we meet in the middle. More likely in 'B', actually, since you humans manage to be slow even for the simplest activities."

Chell sighed again. She wouldn't let that "You are a human" thing go so soon.

* * *

They were three hours into the task and the room was in complete silence, except for the sound of pages turning and the clicking of Chell's little machine, the two beings in the room concentrated in the task at hand, one trying to beat the other, but the human losing by a huge difference already. In silence, each one of them was lost in their own thoughts. The quietness of the room was finally broken when one of them stopped pressing the button and turned to the other.

"GLaDOS?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm… I don't know how to say this but…" The girl seemed really nervous at this point. "I have been in here for how long? Almost two months?"

"One month and twenty-seven days."

"Yeah and… You are familiar with the human anatomy and bodily functions, right?"

"Of course, better than anyone else."

"Helps that no one else is alive, but anyway… I was thinking about something that you said earlier today."

"You are going to have to be more specific than that."

"Well, I was pissed with you and you asked me if I was in one of _those_ days-"

Shit, she had noticed.

"Well, I have been here for two months and those days haven't happened yet! And I am pretty sure they haven't been happening for a good while." She could hear the fear in her voice. "Out there I was too worried with survival to notice it and even worry about it, but now that I am thinking, it has probably been over eight months since it last happened."

She noticed that the android was trying to dodge her gaze as if to not look in her eyes.

"GLaDOS… Is there something wrong with me?"

* * *

She had tried to hide it. When Chell had returned to Aperture, she had been internally destroyed. Radiation was eating her insides and it probably had been a matter of weeks before she had started to cough blood. Both kidneys, the left lung and a good part of her stomach were already too sick to remain in her body. But those were easy to replace. They didn't require anything unique and irreplaceable. But there were some things that even **she**, the Queen of Aperture, couldn't replace, for there had been another part of Chell that was too ill to remain in her body, a part that had even stopped working from how damaged it was. The only option was to remove it.

GLaDOS didn't know how her test-subject would react to those news, so she waited. At that time the human had been too hurt, too broken, physically and emotionally, to receive it. She had just lost her entire race and now any hope of ever seeing it reappear, starting with her, was gone. Now even if she by some miracle found another member of her species, it would change nothing. No. She wouldn't, couldn't be so cruel.

So she waited. Waited for the right time to tell her. Waited for a time when the news wouldn't make her so sad to the point of depression, even though that, as time passed, she grew more and more uncertain if she would be able to deliver them and hurt her like that.

* * *

"… gone?"

"Yes. When you first came in here, I saw the state it was in if I had left it there, it would had slowly killed you. So I did what I had to do and removed it. I was going to tell you but… I just didn't know how you would have reacted. Chell, I'm…" GLaDOS clenched her fist and, in an incredible act, that should have taken an incommensurable effort, but that came as naturally as thinking: "I'm… sorry."

"You could have asked… you should have asked…" she said, in a whisper.

"I know. But if I had, would you have allowed me?" She didn't know what else to do at this point.

"It doesn't matter…" her vision was blurry and she looked down, perhaps to her feet, perhaps to somewhere else. Someone without GLaDOS' incredible audio receivers wouldn't have heard Chell. "You should have asked anyway"

"Chell I'm-" she raised her hand to wipe a tear that ran down the human's face, but the test-subject grabbed her arm before she came close.

"Don't you touch me. Don't you dare." She said coldly, shaking, in a mixture of sadness and anger, her voice almost failing.

"Chell I-"

"get out"

"Chell I-"

"GET OUT!" she screamed, pushing the android back, her eyes filled with an anger that GLaDOS had never seen before, her face wet from tears just shed, an expression so strong that made the AI fall on her back.

It took GLaDOS less than five seconds to leave her own room, leaving her test-subject in the middle of mountains of paper, from which several pieces were growing wetter and wetter.


End file.
